The Hunters Who Cried Werewolf
by HuntressofEvil
Summary: Sam and Dean get pulled into hunting a werewolf after they meet some new friends. Two young womenhunters who are already hunting the beast.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is my very first story to go onto fanfiction so I hope you all like it. I'll post the next chapter when it's all finished. It's kinda a long story so there might be a lot of chapters. Anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my story.

**Chapter One**

The night was darker than usual in Denver, Colorado and the stars seemed to disappear in the black sky. It would've been very peaceful, but something evil was lurking in the dark. It was so quiet that you could almost hear the two women speaking to each other. They were hidden in the trees so no one would see them. They seemed to be looking for something. Sam and Dean Winchester had been watching them from the window in there motel room and were growing very suspicious.

"They've been out there for almost an hour. Do they really think we can't see them?" Dean asked walking away from the window and laying on one of the queen-sized beds.

"They'll go away…eventually." His brother Sam said still looking out the window.

"They're following us. I can feel it." Dean said sitting up to look at Sam.

"We don't know that." Sam said in protest.

"Come on Sammy. They were at the bar tonight and now they're hiding out in the trees right behind our motel room. That's classified as "stalking" if you ask me." Dean said laying back down.

"No one did ask you. You just think they're hot." Sam said sitting on the other queen-sized bed.

"Hey it's not my fault I think like I do. It's just the way I am." Dean said pointing a warning finger at Sam.

"Sure, I know. Well, if you're really suspicious of them, why don't you go over there and ask them for their phone numbers." Sam joked with his older brother.

"Maybe I will." Dean said standing up and walking back to the window. "Hey, they're gone."

"What?" Sam asked getting up. When he looked out the window, Dean was right. The girls had vanished completely. "Where'd they go?"

"Maybe we should follow. Find out who they are." Dean said putting on his jacket.

"Come on Dean its pitch black outside. We'll never find them." Sam argued and Dean tossed him a flashlight.

"We can try. Let's go." Dean said turning on his flashlight.

The Winchester boys walked out of their room, guns and flashlights in hand. They went to the trees to try and track the girls down. When they got there, they couldn't find anything to find them. Dean pointed his flashlight to the ground to look for shoeprints.

"There's one of their shoe tracks." He said. "Wonder if they left us a trail."

Sam pointed his flashlight to the ground and said, "I don't see anymore."

"This means they either swept away their tracks, or they didn't walk away." Dean said frowning slightly.

"What, do you think they flew away?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Anything's possible, Sammy. They didn't fly away because they were regular people."

"So what do you think?" Sam asked confused.

"The trees Sammy. They probably knew we were watching them and climbed a tree." Dean said looking up with his flashlight.

"Then how would they have gotten away? Cause I can't see them." Sam said also looking up.

"I think I see something." Dean said putting away his gun and flashlight. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Dean climbed up the tree with difficulty because of the lack of light. Sam stayed on the ground, like he was told, trying not to lose Dean in the darkness. He kept his flashlight on Dean the whole time to keep track of him. Just as Dean got to the top of the tree, he heard a gunshot followed by a faint cry of pain which sounded inhuman-like.

"Sammy, did you hear that?" Dean shouted down to his brother.

"Yeah, I'll go check it out." Sam answered.

"Just be careful." Dean said as Sam started walking away. He took out his flashlight and shined it out in front of him. "So that's how they were getting around." He said to himself. Dean was standing in front of a long bridge that went from tree to tree. It looked very unstable, but Dean wanted to see where it led to.

Back on the ground, Sam was following the direction in which he heard the gunshot. He was traveling deep in the forest now and the trees were thick. It seemed like he had been walking for hours until he finally came to a small clearing. There were two tents surrounding a campfire which was dying down, bags were lying around the tents, and lots of weapons. Guns, knives and even grenades were lying around the camp. Sam wondered if this was where the girls had run off to. He was about to reach in his pocket for his cell phone, when he felt something cold on the side of his forehead. One of the girls had snuck up behind him and was now holding a gun to his head.

"Don't move." She whispered and reached out to take his gun. "Do you have anymore weapons on you?"

"No." Sam said staring straight ahead of him.

"Are you sure?" She asked checking his jacket pockets.

"Yes." Sam replied getting a little nervous.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Give me your left arm." The girl told him.

Sam reached his arm back and she took it. He saw the other girl come out of the forest to his right. She was dressed in all black, had brown hair, and wasn't very tall.

"Amanda, what are you doing?" She asked taking a few steps toward Sam.

Amanda, the girl who had Sam's arm, tied his arms together behind a tree.

"You can't do this." She continued to protest with Amanda.

"I won't let it hurt him." Amanda replied taking the gun away from Sam's head. For the first time, she stepped in Sam's line of vision. She, like her friend, was dressed in all black, had long brownish-red hair, and was slightly taller than the other.

"It's too risky Amanda. We can't let him get hurt." Amanda's friend still protested.

"Hannah, I'm' telling you, he won't get hurt." Amanda insisted trying not to raise her voice higher than a whisper.

"What the Hell is going on?" Sam asked. He didn't like the idea of something trying to hurt him and he wasn't putting his life in the hands of two strange girls.

"Hunting." Amanda answered flatly.

"Amanda, why'd you tell him?" Hannah said also trying not to raise her voice.

"Like it really matters Hannah. It's alright for Sam to know." Amanda said. It was easy for Sam to tell who was calling the shots with these girls.

"You know who I am?" Sam asked getting even more confused.

"Not a lot, but we know enough. About you…" Amanda started. "And your brother Dean." Hannah finished.

"What are you hunting?" Sam asked.

"A warewolf. It's been on our trail ever since we got here." Hannah answered. She walked over to the barely lit fire and put it out. "I hope you know what you're doing." She added to Amanda turning on a flashlight.

"I do." Amanda answered shining her flashlight in Hannah's face.

"Whoa…are you leaving my here?" Sam asked really nervous now.

"Not really. You're gonna be bait." Amanda said taking out a knife.

"Why?" Sam asked stressing.

"We'll be right behind you. When it comes, we'll shoot it. Like I said, I won't let it hurt you." Amanda answered trying to reassure Sam.

"But you didn't answer my question."

"Hannah's too chicken to do it and I've got a better shot than she does."

"Hey I'm not chicken and it's not my fault you're good with a gun." Hannah said from a nearby tree. She had been climbing while they talked.

"You are to chicken. Make sure you have silver bullets." Amanda said to Hannah.

"Got it covered." Hannah answered.

"Well then, I'm gonna have to cut you so it can smell your blood." Amanda said to Sam.

"Are you kidding me? This has to be a joke." Sam said shaking slightly.

"I won't make it too deep." Amanda promised.

"I don't want to die…don't miss." Sam said realizing there was no way out of this one.

"I never do. And I'm not starting now." Amanda said cutting Sam's left shoulder.

Amanda climbed a nearby tree leaving Sam tied like a dog to a tree. Soon, it was quiet again. All Sam could hear was the small breeze moving through the trees. His arm started throbbing as blood trickled down his arm. He started to think twice about this idea and struggled to get free. After a few moments, Sam heard something moving in the trees across from him. He squinted to see in the dark. Two big red eyes were looking back at him through the trees. Sam wanted to start screaming for Dean, but he couldn't even open his mouth. Then, it stepped into the clearing. It was huge and hairy and resembled a dog with rabies only ten times worse. It growled at Sam and started to run towards him. Sam shut his eyes and heard a loud popping sound. He knew either Amanda or Hannah had shot the warewolf, but was it dead?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long (computer crashed), but here's chapter two. Just to recap, Amanda and Hannah tied Sam up as bait for the warewolf they were hunting and Dean was on his way across a hidden bridge.

Please read and review. Hope you like it!

**Chapter Two**

Dean was half way across the unsteady bridge when he heard the gunshot. He was a little scared mainly because he thought that some one had shot Sam. He was walking faster now over the bridge, when would it ever end. Just as he thought this, the bridge led him to a little tree house that looked abandoned. He slowly drew his gun and opened the door. No one was in, but it was clear to Dean that some one did live here. There were guns and other weapons all over the place. This was more like a hide-away then an actual house. Dean didn't stay long because he wanted to find Sam, but the bridge ended at the tree house. He had to climb down and walk the rest of the way.

"Sam. It's okay, you can open your eyes." Amanda said climbing down from her perch.

Sam opened his eyes to see the giant beast laying on the ground in front of him. He saw it move slightly and knew it was still alive.

"It's okay, it's only just barely alive." Hannah said cutting Sam loose.

Sam could barely move his arm because of the gash in his shoulder and blood was covering his entire arm.

"Here, let me clean that up." Amanda said taking out a jug of water and some clean clothes.

"Why didn't you just kill it?" Sam asked sitting down by the newly lit fire Hannah built.

"There's a human in there. We try not to kill humans." Hannah said putting a log on the fire.

"Dean wouldn't have cared. He would kill it without even thinking of the person inside." Sam said taking off his jacket so Amanda could clean his arm.

"I'm really sorry about this. I didn't mean to make it so deep." Amanda said taking a wet clothe and wiping away Sam's blood.

"That's fine, just as long as it's not chopped off." Sam said smiling at Amanda. Now that he could see her in better light, it was easy for him to see that she was beautiful. "What are you gonna do with the warewolf?"

"We got a remedy from a family-friend when we found out it was following us. We can only give it to him when he turns back into a human, so we're gonna wait till then." Hannah explained showing Sam a small vile of red liquid.

"I wonder if Dean's found our hideout yet…well, speak of the devil." Amanda said as Dean walked through the trees with his gun raised.

"Sam, are you okay?" Dean asked pointing the gun at Amanda.

"I'm fine, Dean, put the gun down." Sam said persuasively.

"What happened to your arm? Did they hurt you?" Dean asked not lowering his gun.

"Oh, that was my fault, but I'm fixing it." Amanda said dressing Sam's wound as if Dean wasn't pointing his gun at her.

"It's a long story Dean, but it's no big deal. This is Amanda and that's Hannah." Sam said gesturing to the girls.

Dean finally lowered his gun as Sam told him about the warewolf. When he was finished, Dean joined them around the fire to interrogate the girls further.

"So you two are hunters." Dean said skeptically. It was hard for him to believe that these two women could be hunters.

"Yep, been doing it ever since we graduated High School." Hannah said sitting next to Dean.

"How long has that been, a year?" Dean asked trying to guess their ages.

"No more like three years." Hannah said smiling a little.

"Why don't we take this conversation someplace else. Just so we're not sitting in the middle of the forest." Amanda suggested finishing with Sam's arm.

"Alright, let's tie up the warewolf though, so it doesn't get away." Hannah said getting up with some rope.

"You sure you're okay Sammy?" Dean whispered to his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where were you?" Sam asked putting on his jacket.

"I'll tell you back in the room." Dean said. "You know, now that I see them up close, they are total babes."

"Is that seriously all you think about?" Sam asked annoyed, but also agreeing with his brother.

"Hey, I saw you starring at that Amanda chick while she was cleaning your arm." Dean teased his brother.

"So what?" Sam asked blushing slightly.

"You think she's hot?" Dean asked persistently.

"Maybe." Sam counter acted.

"Hannah's really cute, so if you want Amanda, go ahead." Dean said grinning.

"You're so generous, but could you please take your mind out of the gutter?" Sam asked watching Amanda tie up the warewolf.

The four hunters drove together in Dean's Impala and went to a small bar a few miles from their motel. It was almost midnight which meant that the bar was full of people. They were lucky to find a table in the back corner of the room.

"So who are you guys?" Hannah asked after they placed their orders with the waiter.

"They're the Winchester's, Hannah." Amanda answered suddenly.

"You know who we are?" Dean asked confused.

"Well, we heard about what happened to your mom." Amanda answered.

"Oh yeah, we went to the library with our class and read some old newspapers." Hannah said recalling the past few years.

"Is that all you know about us?" Dean asked seeming a little panicky.

"Basically. The newspapers didn't say where you were or what you were doing." Hannah answered.

Dean let out a sigh of relief. Even though the girls were fellow hunters, he didn't want them to know about him and Sam being hunters as well. The waiter brought them their drinks and the four of them went back on talking.

"Why did you start hunting?" Sam asked. "Why did you choose this life?"

When he asked this, Hannah's eyes became darker as if it frightened her. She changed positions in her seat and answered, "We didn't choose this life. It chose us."

And with that, she got up and walked away from the table.

"I better go see if she's okay." Amanda said getting to her feet.

"No let me go." Dean said also getting up. "You two… get to know each other." He added winking to Sam.

Sam gave Dean a look of irritation as he walked away. Amanda sat back down and sipped her drink. For a while, the two of them didn't say a word. They just starred into their cups trying not to make eye contact. When Amanda finally looked up at Sam, she noticed he was rubbing his arm.

"I'm really sorry about that." She said referring to the slash.

"It's okay, just a little sore." Sam answered. "So… what did Hannah mean by that?"

"It's a long story." Amanda said also looking upset when he asked this.

"I've got time." Sam answered smiling at her again.

Amanda looked into his eyes and for the first time in her life, she was speechless. Finally, she gave in to Sam's puppy-face.

"Okay I'll tell you, just don't say anything to Hannah." Amanda said and took another sip of her drink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hannah walked out of the bar and sat on the porch bench. After a few seconds, Den came out after her and slowly sat down next to her.

"I wish I knew what was wrong so I could say something to make you feel better." Dean said, but Hannah gave him no reply. "That's okay. I understand if you don't want to talk about it." But still no reply.

They two of them sat on the bench in silence for a few minutes until Dean couldn't stand it anymore.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Dean finally said. Hannah turned to face him but said nothing. "It might make you feel better."

Hannah nodded and walked down the porch stairs. Dean followed her and again there was silence. Dean couldn't think of what could be wrong, but he decided he didn't want to know. If Hannah was this upset about it, then it must've been pretty bad. Still the silence was killing him, so he tried to make Hannah laugh.

"So… do you and Amanda have any boyfriends?" He started with no reply. "That must suck for them if you did. If he tried to break up with you, you could just pull out a 45 and blow his brains out." Hannah started to smile. "Yeah I could see you doing that."

"I wouldn't do that." Hannah said with a small giggle.

"Hey she speaks." Dean said with a smirk on his face.

Hannah giggled a little more and said "You really are as funny as you look."

"Hey! I'm funny looking?" Dean said making a funny face at her.

"I meant funny in a good way. You know how to make people laugh." Hannah said blushing slightly.

"That's what I do best." Dean admitted with another grin.

Hannah grabbed Dean's hand and they walked silently again for a moment.

"So… what's with that freaky little tree house and the bridge in the forest? I'm assuming it's yours and Amanda's." Dean asked looking for a new topic to talk about.

"Oh, that's our hideout. We store our weapons up there just in case. When we leave here, we're gonna destroy it." Hannah answered looking at the stars.

"You guys are leaving?" Dean asked slightly alarmed.

"Well, I guess now that we've caught the warewolf we will be leaving." Hannah said quietly. Hannah never really thought about leaving because they had been there for so long. She especially didn't want to leave now; not when she just met Dean.

Dean felt somewhat the same way. Hannah was a nice girl and he liked being around her. He didn't exactly "love" her because they just met, but he felt something for her. They walked on for some time until they got back to the motel where Sam and Dean were staying. Just as they decided to go inside, Dean and Hannah heard a loud dog howl from the trees.

"That can't be good." Dean said looking at Hannah.

"Come on let's go!" Hannah said running for the forest with her gun in hand.

When she got there, Hannah started climbing the tree to get to the bridge. Dean followed close behind with his gun out as well.

"We should go across one at a time. It might not be able to hold us both and could collapse." Hannah suggested when they got to the unsteady bridge.

"Okay, but just be careful." Dean answered silently.

Hannah started to make her way across the planks and soon, Dean was left alone in the trees. He took out his cell phone, but then realized that he never got Hannah's number. He checked his watch every minute and wondered where Hannah was. Getting tired of waiting, Dean started moving across the bridge toward the hideout. No sooner did he take his first step, that he heard a loud growl and two gunshots.

"Hannah!" Dean called into the darkness of the trees and started to move quicker.

"Dean!" Hannah called back. She was on the ground below him. "Get down!"

Without hesitation, Dean climbed down the nearest tree and ran after Hannah. She only stopped when they got out of the trees.

"What happened?" Dean asked trying to catch his breath.

"What do you think? The damn warewolf got loose! Some how it got into our hideout. I'm gonna murder Amanda!" Hannah said reloading her gun. "We better get inside before it comes back."

"This is bad. Why didn't Amanda just kill it in the first place?" Dean asked when they got inside the motel room.

"I can't explain now. I gotta call Amanda." Hannah said frantically getting out her cell phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Amanda sat silently for a moment or two wondering where she should begin. Sam sat waiting patiently and staring at her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her; she was so beautiful to him.

"I better just start at the beginning." Amanda finally said.

"Well if you started in the middle some where I would be confused." Sam said smiling at her.

Amanda smiled back and said, "Well, I better tell you that Hannah and I are sisters."

"Really?" Sam asked confused already. The two girls looked nothing alike.

"Yeah, but I'm adopted, so technically we're sisters, but biologically, we're not." Amanda explained more in depth.

"Okay, so now tell me about why you guys are hunters." Sam persisted getting anxious to know everything about Amanda.

"I'm getting there. Just… no interruptions. Please." Amanda said sweetly.

Sam put his thumb to his forefinger and brought them across his lips like an imaginary zipper.

"Thanks." Amanda said, took a sip of her drink and continued. "I don't know much about what happened because I was adopted when Hannah and I were ten years old. My parents… they were killed by something. I know it was something supernatural because I saw it. I was five then, but I still have nightmares about it. When Hannah and I were fourteen years old, she told me about her experience with something supernatural. I asked her about her mother because I never met her. Hannah said she didn't in a fire…"

"What?!" Sam blurted out suddenly.

"…When she was six months old." Amanda finished her sentence. "I know what you're thinking. Same way your mom died. You were six months old and something stuck your mom on the ceiling and she burned."

"Yeah… exactly." Sam said stunned. Hannah was one of the children like him.

"Anyway, ever since then, Hannah could read minds. She would always know what I was thinking. That's why we always got the same answers on tests we took at school. I don't really know how she can do it, but she told me that some one gave her the power. Then Hannah's dad died when we started our second year of high school. No one knows how he died, but we have an idea. We always wanted to find you and Dean because you had been through the same thing Hannah was through and we thought you guys could help us. When we graduated we decided to hunt the thing that killed our parents, and we were hoping that you guys would want to help us." Amanda finished taking the last sip of her drink.

"You know, you are just like me and Dean. Our mothers died the same way, which was a demon by the way. Hannah can read minds and, if you can believe it, I have psychic abilities. And just so you know, Dean and I, we're already looking for the demon that killed our mom." Sam confessed breaking the biggest secret the Winchester's had ever kept.

"Really? Why didn't you say anything?" Amanda asked with a frown.

"It's kinda the biggest secret we've ever had to keep. I don't mind telling at least one person, but Dean will kill me if he knows I told you." Sam explained.

"Well, you could've told us right off the bat. We are hunters too." Amanda said semi-angry.

"I know I'm sorry." Sam said reaching for Amanda's hand.

Amanda grabbed Sam's other hand and said, "I guess it's alright."

They both sat, holding each other's hands silently for a while. Neither one knew what to say. Sam looked into Amanda's eyes; she was so beautiful. He knew he loved her when he looked into her eyes. Their silence was finally broken by the sound of Amanda's cell phone ringing.

"I'm sorry." Amanda said releasing Sam's hand to get her cell phone. "It's Hannah."

"Didn't they go outside?" Sam asked confused. "Why would she be calling you?"

"Hannah?" Amanda asked when she picked up the phone. "What?...Where are you?...Okay just stay there Sam and I are coming." Amanda hung up the phone, looked at Sam and said, "We've got a problem."

"What is it?" Sam asked with a worried look on his face.

"The warewolf got loose." Amanda said in a whisper so no one in the bar could hear. "We have to go back to your motel. Hannah and Dean are waiting there." Amanda said standing up and putting on her jacket. "She said they walked so the Impala should still be outside."

"I got the keys from Dean." Sam said also getting up.

Amanda and Sam left the bar and quickly drove back to the motel. Amanda was just about to open her door and get out when Sam stopped her.

"Wait. Look over by the trees." Sam said starring out of the windshield.

The warewolf was standing on the forest edge and was watching them with hunger.

"It's waiting for us to get out of the car." Amanda said eyeing the warewolf with caution.

"Any suggestions?" Sam asked seeing how far away the motel room was from where they were parked.

Amanda thought for a moment and said, "We could make a run for it."

"That's a good idea, but could you think of something that doesn't end in certain death?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Why do you think of something?" Amanda asked roughly.

Sam thought for a moment and said, "I got nothing."

"I'm not seeing any other options. Look, I've got my gun with silver bullets. Just run as fast as you can and if it tries anything, I'll shoot it. And this time, I'll shoot to kill." Amanda said persistently.

"So we're cheating death…again." Sam said with a sigh. "Great."

"Get the key to the room ready. We gotta move fast." Amanda said making sure her gun was loaded.

Sam took out the room key, unlocked the car doors, checked to make sure the warewolf didn't move and said, "On the count of three. One…two…three!"

They both opened their doors and ran as fast as they could toward the room. Sam had already heard Amanda fire the gun and the warewolf howl in pain. He turned around and saw the beast lying on the ground bleeding from the abdomen.

"Sam run!" Amanda shouted grabbing his arm and pulling him to the door.

They were almost at the door when Dean opened it up to let them in.

"Come on hurry up!" He yelled from the door.

Sam and Amanda ran through the door and Dean closed and locked it behind them. From inside the room, the hunters could hear the warewolf on the other side trying to pound the door down.

"We gotta kill that thing." Dean said to Sam.

"No. Don't kill it." Amanda said to Dean.

"Amanda, you should have killed it in the first place." Hannah said raising her voice. "It's not Kyle anymore."

"I know that, but he's in there somewhere and I can still save him." Amanda said with sorrow filling her eyes.

"Whose Kyle?" Sam asked Amanda softly.

"We'll ask questions later Sammy, now we have to get outta here." Dean said standing by the door.

"How? That thing is still outside." Hannah asked still yelling at Amanda.

"We have no choice, we gotta kill it." Dean said looking at Amanda. Kyle must've been someone very close to her because she looked like she was about to cry. "I'll go outside and shoot it. You guys run to the car and get it started up. I'll be right behind you."

"Dean, I'm not letting you go alone." Sam said to his older brother.

"Okay. Got your silver bullets?" Dean asked gripping the doorknob. The warewolf was still banging against it outside.

"Yeah." Sam said taking out the car keys. "Run fast." He added to Amanda tossing her the keys.

"Wait a minute, how do you guys have silver bullets?" Hannah asked still not knowing that the Winchesters are hunters.

"Not now Hannah." Amanda said covering for the boys even though she wanted to tell her friend.

"Okay, ready?" Dean asked Sam. Sam nodded and Dean said, "On the count of three. One…" Sam raised his gun, "Two…" Dean unlocked the door, "Three!"

Dean opened the door and Sam quickly shot the warewolf. It howled in pain and backed away from the door. Hannah and Amanda darted out of the room and ran as fast as they could go. They were almost at the car when Hannah turned and noticed that the boys weren't following them. The warewolf wasn't letting them past.

"Amanda, go to the car. I'm going to help them." Hannah said and then ran toward the warewolf gun-in-hand.

She shot it in the leg and the Winchesters got around it. They started to run, but the warewolf got to its feet and followed them. It got closer and closer to the three of them. When it got close enough, it lunged in front of them blocking their path.

"Let's try to get around it. Follow me." Dean said pointing his gun at the warewolf.

The creature stood still, while Dean moved slowly around it. It was waiting for the perfect moment to strike. When Dean was almost free, it howled and smacked him across the chest with its giant paw.

"Dean!" Hannah yelled over the load crack of Sam's gunshots.

Dean lay motionless on the ground, Hannah and Sam both thought he was dead. They couldn't get to him because of the warewolf. All of a sudden, Sam saw the Impala coming toward them. He grabbed Hannah and jumped out of the way before the car smashed into the warewolf sending it about ten yards away. The car went in reverse back to where Sam and Hannah were next to Dean.

"Get in!" Amanda yelled from the drivers seat.

Sam put Dean into the backseat after Hannah and then got into the front passenger seat.

"Drive!" Sam exclaimed when he closed the door.

Amanda stepped on the gas pedal and drove as fast as the car would go. The warewolf finally gave up and retreated to the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Soon, the Impala was speeding down the highway with the four hunters safely inside.

"You know, you could've smashed into that thing just a few minutes earlier." Sam said to Amanda who was silently driving. She gave him no response.

Hannah was sitting in the backseat with Dean's head resting in her lap. He was still unconscious, but Hannah said he was breathing normally, but was loosing blood fast.

Sam sat back and relaxed knowing that Dean was still alive. "So now where are we going?"

"We're going to our motel room." Amanda said not taking her eyes off the road. "It's not too far to drive."

All of a sudden, Dean woke with a grunt and said weakly, "No way in Hell you're driving my car."

"Dean get so rest." Hannah said repositioning herself to give Dean more room.

Dean fell unconscious again and everyone was quiet. When they got to the motel, Dean was still unconscious so Sam carried him into the room. Upon entering, Sam noticed that the girls' room was very much like theirs. Books all over the place, a lap-top on the desk, and they even had crucifixes above their door and windows.

"I'll get the First Aid kit and clean him up." Hannah said walking into the bathroom.

Sam saw Amanda take something from the dresser drawer and put it outside on the front of the door. When she came back inside and closed the door, Sam looked at her questionably.

"Silver cross, it won't come near it." Amanda answered before he asked his question.

She pulled a chair close to the window and sat down. Hannah came back into the room with all sorts of bandages and medicines.

"He's lucky." Hannah said after removing Dean's shirt and examining his wound.

"How is this lucky?" Sam asked also inspecting the gash in his brother's chest.

"He wasn't bitten. So he'll be okay once we stop the bleeding." Hannah said smiling. "He'll need stitches though."

"Can you do that?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, pretty well actually." Hannah answered getting out all her supplies.

While Hannah fixed up Dean, Sam went to sit with Amanda. She looked upset and wouldn't take her eyes off of the window.

"This wasn't your fault Amanda." Sam said trying to cheer her up.

"Yes it is. If I had just killed him, none of this would've happened." Amanda replied still looking out of the window.

There was a short pause where Sam was trying to think of what to say.

"I don't think he's following us." Sam said looking out the window.

"He'll come sooner or later." Amanda answered still gazing into the darkness outside.

There was another silent pause.

"So… who's Kyle?" Sam asked carefully.

Amanda took a small intake of breath and finally turned to look at Sam. "He is… he _was_ my boyfriend. I guess he's not anymore." She said with a shrug.

"So, that's why you didn't want to kill him." Sam said softly. "Not because you guys try not to kill innocent people."

"We do try not to kill people, but yeah, this time was different." Amanda admitted looking back to the window. "I mean, part of me knows he's gone and nothing can save him even if I get that remedy for him. The other part wants to try and save him. I don't think I could live without him. I'm the reason he'll come here. The same reason he followed me and Hannah here. He still wants me, but…"

"You'll have to become a warewolf just so you can be together." Sam finished her sentence.

"Yes. And I don't want that." Amanda said with a tear leaking out of her eye.

"Well, I'm sure he was a very nice guy, but he's not the only nice guy in the world. You could make room for some one else. Maybe there's someone out there, or in here who will love you just as much as he did if not more." Sam said softly and lovingly.

Amanda looked back from the window into Sam's eyes and again felt that she could speak.

"Ummm… if anyone cares, I'm done with Dean." Hannah interrupted the couple by the window.

Amanda gave Hannah a blazing stare as Sam got up to check on his brother.

"I stopped the bleeding and gave him a few stitches. He should be fine, but he will be in pain for the next few days." Hannah said to Sam.

"That'll be fine, we'll just give him some whiskey when he wakes up. That'll take care of the pain, plus, he might want a drink." Sam said truthfully.

Dean gave another groan and opened his eyes.

"Dean? Say something." Sam said to his semi-unconscious brother.

"Sammy?" Dean started quietly. "Did you say something about whiskey?" He asked wide awake now.

Sam laughed a little before he answered, "Yeah Dean, I'll get you some right now."

"There should be a bottle in the fridge." Amanda said pointing to a small rectangular refrigerator in the corner of the room.

"You guys drink whiskey?" Sam asked skeptically.

"What? It's good." Hannah answered returning from the bathroom. She had been putting away the First Aid kit.

Sam retrieved the bottle and gave Dean a small glass of the liquid.

"Can I have so more?" Dean asked after drinking the contents of the glass.

"Maybe a little later Dean." Sam answered taking the glass from Dean.

The eldest Winchester fell back asleep almost instantly and Sam sat back down by the window to talk with Amanda some more. Hannah sat on a reclining chair next to Dean's bed just in case he needed her.

"So… any warewolf sightings?" Sam asked looking out of the window.

"Not yet." Amanda answered not paying attention to the window. What Sam had told her moments ago had moved her inside.

"Maybe he's not coming after all." Sam said reassuringly. "Maybe he gave up."

"Maybe he's dead. We shot him so many times with those silver bullets." Amanda said losing the moment.

"What's gonna happen when we find him again?" Sam asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked confused.

"Are you going to kill him, or will you let us kill him?" Sam specified.

"I don't know right now, but I'm definitely not going to kill him." Amanda answered shaking her head.

They sat by the window in silence for a long time. Neither one knew what to say. They looked deep into each other's eyes and felt like they were reading each other's minds. Sam leaned in closer to Amanda and whispered in her ear.

"I think I know how you feel." He whispered slowly.

"What do you mean?" Amanda whispered back.

Sam leaned back away from her and said, "My girlfriend Jess died a year ago. I blamed myself for a long time." Sam said frowning.

"I'm sorry." Amanda said gently.

"It's okay. I've gotten over it. Maybe I can help you get through this." Sam said grabbing Amanda's hand.

"It's possible." Amanda said with a small smile.

The pair sat silently again staring at each other. Sam had two chances tonight to kiss Amanda, but was always interrupted. Now was his third chance and he wasn't going to back down. As he leaned closer to her, their silence was finally broken by a loud howl. They looked outside and saw the warewolf sitting by the Impala and looking at them.

"I told you he would come." Amanda said getting up to wake Hannah who had fallen asleep in her chair.

"Yeah you were right." Sam said disappointedly and got up to load his gun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"You guys stay here; I'm going out to deal with it." Sam said to the girls.

"Sam, we really should be going. We're the hunters." Hannah said. She still didn't know that the Winchesters were hunters as well.

Sam looked from Hannah to Dean who had woken up from the noise.

"She's right Sam, let them go." Dean said weakly.

Dean never liked to tell people they were hunters, but Amanda knew and Hannah didn't. Sam thought Dean trusted Hannah and after all, they were hunters as well.

"Fine. Just be careful." Sam said handing his gun to Amanda who took it reluctantly. She wanted Sam to come with her.

"And this time try to kill it." Dean said being moody to Amanda.

She didn't answer. She just went to the door and slowly opened it. The warewolf was still sitting by Dean's car waiting for the girls to come out. It was tired and weak from the shots it took. It was eying Amanda with longing. Hannah followed her friend out the door and stepped in front of Amanda coming between her and the warewolf.

"Maybe you should go back inside with Sam." Hannah whispered raising her gun.

"I'll be fine." Amanda whispered back also raising her gun. "But I'm not going to kill him so that's your job." She quickly added looking at Hannah.

"I just don't want him to take you again." Hannah said as the girls slowly inched forward together.

"I don't either." Amanda said blankly.

The warewolf watched the two girls slowly make their way to it. It didn't seem to want to hurt them, it looked interested and curious. Possibly trying to catch them off guard. Sam had been watching them from the window and was getting nervous with every step they took.

"That thing might kill them." Sam said worried.

"Relax Sammy they've done this before." Dean said with his eyes closed. "Not as good as we've done, but they've done it." He joked.

"Why didn't you tell Hannah we are hunters? I could be out there helping them right now." Sam asked even more nervously.

"I didn't want to. For the same reason I don't tell anyone else." Dean said irritated.

"They're hunters too, Dean. I'm surprised they didn't know already." Sam said raising his voice slightly.

"So? I'll tell her when I'm good and ready, but what I want to know is why you told Amanda?" Dean asked trying to sit up in bed.

"I don't know, I guess just because…" Sam started.

"You love her." Dean finished smiling.

"I care about her. I just thought she should know. She told me everything about her life." Sam said turning to look at Dean.

"When did all this happen?" Dean asked shocked.

"At the bar after you and Hannah left." Sam said looking back out the window at the girls.

"It's kinda funny. In a way, they are exactly like us, only, they're girls." Dean said laying back down.

"Yeah I thought so too." Sam answered looking intently out the window.

The girls were close to the warewolf now and still no attack from the beast. Hannah prepared to shoot it in the heart, but the clouds came over the moon and it turned into a young, blond man. He was soaked with sweat and blood. His golden locks were tangled and matted. Almost immediately, Amanda dropped to her knees and touched his hand. The man looked up at her with his blue eyes gleaming.

"Hey beautiful." Kyle said to Amanda wearily.

"Hey Kyle. Are you okay?" Amanda asked getting closer to Kyle.

"No. I'm hurt pretty bad thanks to your new friends." Kyle said referring to Sam and Dean.

"Well, you hurt Dean pretty badly too." Amanda said wiping Kyle's face.

"I didn't mean to. I just want to be with you." Kyle said pushing the hair off of Amanda's face.

Amanda paused a moment before answering, "You have to let me go, Kyle."

"What?" Kyle asked with a frown.

"We have to kill you. There's now way to save you." Amanda said tears starting to fill her eyes.

"No. I need you Amanda. I won't let you leave me." Kyle said slowly turning back to his warewolf form.

"Amanda get away from him." Hannah said raising her gun again.

In an instant, Amanda was back on her feet with her gun raised. Meanwhile, the moon came back into view and Kyle was fully transformed into a warewolf.

"Run!" Hannah exclaimed after firing her gun.

The shot missed Kyle and he came chasing after the girls. They ran as fast as they could, but even as tired as the warewolf was, it still caught up with them. Seeing this happen, Sam came running out even though he didn't have a weapon on him. With one swoop, Kyle snatched Amanda off the ground and ran off with her. Sam and Hannah ran after it as fast as possible, but it was gone in the trees.

"Sam stop she's gone." Hannah said grabbing the younger Winchester who didn't want to stop running.

"I'm not letting her go." Sam said struggling to keep running.

"Sam she's gone. She can escape from him, let's just go back and talk to Dean." Hannah said finally calming Sam.

"I'm going to find her." Sam said walking slowly back to the motel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Amanda went unconscious after being picked up by her warewolf ex-boyfriend. When she finally woke up, she found herself lying in a dark cave. Her hands were bound together as were here legs and she had a very bad headache. It took her a few seconds to realize what had happened before she tried to get free. Even worse, she didn't know where she was. She looked up and could barely see anything in the darkness. All she could see was a small flickering light in the distance of the cave. Slowly and cautiously, she crawled toward the light.

Kyle was sitting, as a human, by a small fire taking out the bullets from his flesh. Amanda noticed the handful of silver bullets already laying beside him.

"I pulled twenty out of me already. Some are too deep for me to get though." Kyle said noticing Amanda out of the corner of his eye.

"You should be dead with all that silver inside of you." Amanda said trying to sit up next to him.

"You would like to think that wouldn't you? That's apparently what you want." Kyle said clearly mad at her.

"Could you please untie me?" Amanda asked getting uncomfortable.

"You might runaway." Kyle said suspiciously.

"I promise I won't. I'll help you get the bullets out." Amanda persisted.

Kyle paused to think before he cut Amanda loose so she could move around.

"Thanks." Amanda said sitting up.

"You better not run away." Kyle warned with a frown. "I'll find you."

"I said I wouldn't. Now let me help you." Amanda said moving closer to Kyle.

He let her remove more bullets from his body. After everyone she took, she pocketed them just in case she needed them. Even though they were useless as bullets, she could use them as defense and later melt them back into bullets. When she was finished, Amanda had two full pockets of bullets.

"I won't be able to stop the bleeding, but I think that's all of them." Amanda said, "I don't have anything to bandage them."

"Don't worry about it. I just need to feed." Kyle said standing up.

"Don't kill anyone Kyle." Amanda demanded standing up to follow him.

"What do you expect me to eat?" Kyle asked forcefully.

"I don't know. Find a wild animal or something." Amanda demanded just as forcefully as him.

"Maybe I should take a trip over to your motel and see if anyone's home." Kyle sneered walking to the entrance of the cave.

"No…please don't." Amanda persisted nervously.

Kyle laughed at her reaction and said, "Fine. I won't hurt them just yet. You better be here when I get back." Kyle gave his last warning and stepped out of the cave. The moon hit his face and he turned into the gigantic warewolf and ran off.

Amanda immediately searched her jacket pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She had to call Hannah for help.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Hannah and Sam went back to the room where they found Dean sitting in bed with the bottle of whiskey.

"What?" Dean asked seeing the looks of disbelief they were giving him. "Where's Amanda?"

"Dean, give me the whiskey." Hannah said flatly and slightly motherly.

"Fine, here. Now where's Amanda?" Dean asked again.

There was a short pause until Sam said, "The warewolf got her." He went silent again and looked away from both Hannah and Dean.

Hannah could tell he was trying to hide tears so she tried to comfort him. "Sam. We're going to find her. I promise." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"That's gonna be kind of difficult because we don't do what you do." Dean said still hiding the secret.

"Dean tell her!" Sam burst out annoyed at Dean.

Dean didn't say anything. He just looked at his brother and shook his head.

"Amanda is out there some where. We need to save her, so if you don't tell her right now then I will. Because I'm sick of this secrecy." Sam said forcefully and somewhat violently.

"Tell me what?" Hannah asked scared at the way Sam was acting.

"If you don't tell her Amanda could die out there. Is that what you want?" Sam asked more violently.

"Tell me what?!" Hannah yelled.

There was another short pause where the brother's just stared at each other. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Dean spoke first.

"Alright, I'll tell her." Dean said standing up. He looked at Hannah and said, "We're hunters too. We've been doing it all our lives."

There was another pause where Hannah didn't know how to reply.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hannah asked sounding a little hurt.

"Don't feel bad. I don't tell anyone." Dean said knowing it was the wrong thing to say, but not knowing what else to say. "I'm really sor…"

Hannah stopped Dean's sentence by slapping him in the face. Dean rubbed his check and Hannah left the room. She walked to a little red car parked outside. Since the two girls were just like Sam and Dean, the car was a 2007 Chevy Impala.

"That went really well." Dean said sarcastically and sadly.

"Give her some time, everything will be okay. She deserved to know the truth Dean." Sam said trying to reassure him.

"Maybe I should go out and see if she's okay." Dean said opening the door. "Hey, she's gone."

"They must have a car and she just drove off." Sam said joining him at the door.

"Man those girls are good at disappearing." Dean said shutting the door.

Hannah did drive away just to blow off some steam and calm down. Even though she used her mind reading skill and already knew, she didn't like that fact that Dean didn't trust her enough to tell her. She had been driving not even ten minutes before her cell phone rang. She fumbled around and found it in the glove-compartment. When she answered it, Amanda was on the other line.

"It's good to hear your voice Hannah." Amanda said cheerfully.

"I thought you were dead. I was so scared." Hannah said getting her mind off of Dean.

"I'm fine. Just don't know where the Hell I am." Amanda said looking out of the cave.

"That's okay, I gonna find you." Hannah said, "What do you see around you?"

"Well, I'm definitely in a cave. Outside there's a lot of trees around so I'm probably in a forest. If I could guess, I would say that I'm still in the forest behind our motel." Amanda said examining her surroundings.

"Try and find a road and then follow it south." Hannah said. "You should end up back at the motel."

"I can't Hannah. Kyle told me to stay here." Amanda said frowning.

"Who cares about Kyle?" Hannah asked annoyed.

"He said if I left that he would kill you or Sam and Dean." Amanda explained.

"So what's your point?" Hannah asked not really caring about Sam and Dean right now.

"You don't care?" Amanda asked surprised. "What happened since I've been gone?"

Hannah sighed and said, "Apparently, Dean and Sam are hunters and they never told us."

Amanda laughed a little and said, "That's what you're pissed about? Well, I hate to break it to you, but Sam already told me at the bar earlier."

"What!? Oh come on. Weren't you at least mad that he didn't tell you from the beginning?" Hannah asked even madder that Amanda knew and didn't tell her. "Why didn't you even tell me?"

"You needed to hear it from Dean. Don't be mad at him because he didn't tell you his deepest, darkest secret." Amanda said comfortingly.

Hannah let out another sigh and decided to get back on topic. "So you're not even going to try and escape?"

"I still care about you guys, so no. I don't want him hurting you guys. You gotta come to me." Amanda said sitting down just outside of the cave.

"Well I don't know where to start. You don't even know where you are." Hannah said pulling off the road.

"Right now just go back to the motel, but tomorrow start with where he took he into the forest. Search everywhere." Amanda said taking charge.

"Tomorrow? Why can't we look now?" It's too dark and that why, when you find me, it will be daytime and Kyle will most likely be sleeping." Amanda explained. "I'll be alright for the night."

"Okay, just be careful." Hannah said.

"You too." Amanda said haning up her phone.

Hannah hung up her phone and made a sharp U-turn back to the motel. She was overjoyed that Amanda was alive, but still feared that Kyle would turn her into a warewolf if they didn't find her fast. Turning back into the parking lot, Hannah saw the Winchesters standing beside their Impala with the trunk open. She parked next to them and got out.

"Hey Dean, it's your car." Sam said eying the little red car.

"Yeah, only it's newer and…uglier." Dean answered eyeing the car as well.

"Don't look at me it's Amanda's." Hannah said. "Speaking of which, she called me in the car. We better go inside."

"Umm… can I talk to you before we go in?" Dean asked giving Hannah his hurt puppy face.

"Sure." Hannah said smiling because of his face.

"I'll just leave you two alone then." Sam said walking back to the room.

Hannah looked into the open trunk and saw all of their guns and weapons before Dean shut it.

He waited a few seconds thinking of the right thing to say. "Look…I was going to tell you. I've just never told anyone. Okay I told one person, but that didn't work out so well. I didn't know what to say to you because I didn't want to mess up."

"It wouldn't have mattered what you said, I just would've liked to know." Hannah said. "What wrong with people knowing who you really are?"

"Nothing, but I just didn't feel comfortable going around telling people I hunt supernatural beings for a living." Dean said trying not to yell.

"I'm a hunter too Dean. You should have told me. I know how you feel." Hannah said also trying not to yell.

"I know and I'm sorry. I guess I didn't tell you because…I have… strong feelings for you. I didn't want to upset you." Dean said slowly choosing the right words.

"What did you say?" Hannah asked thrown off by this comment.

"I love you. I knew the second I saw you." Dean said standing closer to Hannah.

"I love you too." Hannah responded.

Dean smiled and pulled Hannah into a hug. They held each other tight and didn't want to let each other go. Hannah laid her head on Dean's shoulder and he pushed the hair off her face. Softly, he kissed her on the lips. They were stuck in the moment for a long time until Hannah realized they needed to figure out where Amanda was and she released Dean.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Amanda went back into the cave and sat by the fire. Now, she had nothing to do but wait until Kyle got back. She turned off her cell phone because it was almost out of battery. She emptied her pockets and counted almost forty bullets that she pulled form Kyle's flesh. He seemed to be gone for a long time. Amanda was starting to worry that Kyle did go back to the motel and killed Sam. Just as she worried this, Kyle came back covered in blood.

"Wow, you're still here." Kyle said shocked to see Amanda.

"What did you kill?" Amanda asked gesturing to all the blood on him.

"First of all, most of this is my blood. Second, I only killed a pony." Kyle answered. "I thought you would leave."

"I really don't want you to kill my friends." Amanda said standing up.

"You mean Sammy?" Kyle sneered.

Amanda didn't answer.

Kyle walked to the fire and warmed himself up. "Just answer me one question. Do you love him?"

Amanda's heart skipped a beat. She didn't want to answer. If she said she loved Sam, Kyle would get angry and want to kill him even more. She knew she loved Sam, but she could tell Kyle that.

"Well?" Kyle urged.

"I don't know." Amanda finally answered with a shaky voice.

"Then why don't we find out?" Kyle said standing back up.

"No, no just leave him alone. He didn't do anything." Amanda said tears in her eyes now. She felt a huge lump in her throat that wouldn't go away.

"Sure sounds like you love him Amanda. I saw you and him sitting by the window waiting for me to come. You almost kissed him." Kyle said sitting back now mostly because he was too weak to stand.

"Well then maybe I do. I'm trying to move on with m life Kyle, and not stay stuck in the past. I'm not your girlfriend anymore." Amanda said strongly.

Kyle stood back up and smacked Amanda hard across the face. She fell to the ground with a bloody lip.

"You are my girlfriend." Kyle said panting.

Amanda was too afraid to argue back and stayed on the ground defeated.

"I want to talk to him and Dean." Kyle said after sitting opposite Amanda. "In the morning when the sun is out so I can be human."

"You'll never be human any more." Amanda said quietly facing the ground.

"I didn't ask for this you know. I didn't want to be bitten by that wolf. I wanted… to marry you." Kyle said suddenly calm.

Amanda looked up at him from the ground and said, "But you did get bitten by that wolf. I can't be with you any more. Please, let me go." She said with tears streaking her face.

"I don't want to. I can't survive without you." Kyle said. "I care to much about you to just let you go out and get yourself killed."

"If you care so much about me, think about what you're doing to me right now. You're preventing me from having my own life. I know you want to be with me, but that mean you have to turn me into what you are. That is killing me, Kyle. In a way, you are the one killing me, not the world." Amanda said facing the ground again. She had to tell him this, but feared another blow of his fist.

"I'm done talking tonight. I'm tired." Kyle said extinguishing the flames. "Tomorrow we'll go and talk to your friends."

Amanda waited until she was sure Kyle was asleep and then went outside to call Hannah. She hid behind a tree just in case he woke up.

Back at the motel, Hannah and the Winchesters were deep in conversation.

"Well Dean since you told me you're big secret, I guess I'll tell you mine." Hannah said sitting on one of the beds.

"Oh really, what's that?" Dean asked anxiously.

"I kinda already knew about you guys hunting." Hannah admitted.

"How?" Dean asked.

"I think I know." Sam said smiling. "Amanda told me at the bar.

"I read your minds." Hannah said to Dean.

"You can read minds?" Dean asked. "How did that happen?"

"Same way Sam has visions." Hannah said. "My mom died in a fire in my nursery."

"I already know about that too." Sam said smiling.

"Just tell me what Amanda didn't tell you." Hannah said annoyed.

"Basically everything. Your mom died when you were six months old, you can read minds, and something about you guys being adopted sisters." Sam said recalling his conversation with Amanda at the bar.

"Yeah, that's basically it." Hannah said leaning back against the bed.

"Damn you guys are exactly like us." Dean said astounded.

"I guess. Listen, I'm gonna find Amanda. You can help me if you want to. Then when I find her, you can tell her that you love her." Hannah said reading Sam's mind.

"That's getting creepy." Sam said blushing slightly.

"So where do we start looking?" Dean asked. "I mean we have no idea where that thing took her."

"She told me to start in the forest right back here where it took her away. She said she is in a cave in the forest." Hannah said slightly worried.

"For all we know she could be dead." Dean said sitting next to Sam on the other bed.

"She's not dead." Sam said rubbing his forehead.

"How do you know?" Dean asked his brother.

Sam let out a gasp of pain and fell back across the bed. He was having a vision. This was the most painful vision Sam had ever experienced.

"Sammy! Sammy, wake up." Dean said lifting his brother's head from the bed. "Sammy!"

"I'm okay." Sam said quietly.

"Hannah, get him a glass of water." Dean said sitting Sam up on the bed.

Hannah went to the bathroom and came back with a glass of water. "I'm guessing that was a vision?" She asked handing Sam the glass.

Sam nodded and took a long drink from the glass.

"What did you see?" Dean asked supporting Sam.

Sam took another drink before answering. "Amanda…I saw her with Kyle."

"I still don't know who that is, but okay." Dean said confused.

"Amanda's ex-boyfriend. He's the warewolf." Hannah said to Dean. "What else Sam?"

"Kyle bit Amanda. She was dying." Sam finished. "I'm not letting that happen."

"Neither are we Sammy." Dean said putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"We need to hurry though, Amanda said wait till morning to start looking, but I don't want to listen to her right now." Hannah said sitting back down.

"We should split up so we can search faster." Dean said. "But we'll need to exchange phone numbers just in case one of us runs across Kyle and needs help, or if one of us finds her first."

"That's a good idea." Hannah said. "Mine and Amanda's are on the phone." She added handing her phone to Dean.

"I'll give you both of ours." Dean said taking out his phone to record the numbers. Sam did the same.

"Great." Hannah said taking back her phone. "Now, all we need to…" Hannah's phone began to ring.

Hannah looked from Sam to Dean before answering the phone. "Hello?"

Dean brought his phone to his ear and said, "Just making sure this was your real number."

Hannah closed her phone and shook her head laughing. "why would I give you a number that isn't mine?"

Dean shrugged as Hannah's phone rang again. Hannah looked at Sam as if to say _are you calling me now? _

"Hey, it's not me." Sam defended himself.

Hannah answered her phone and heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hey there Hannah." Amanda said with a shaky voice. She was still crying because of how hard Kyle hit her.

"Amanda! How are you, you don't sound okay." Hannah asked worried.

"I'm fine, Kyle just hit me that's all. Are you guys alright?" Amanda asked in a whisper.

"Yeah we're good, but did you say he hit you?" Hannah asked more worried.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. Just a bloody lip. Listen, I need to talk to Sam." Amanda said taking deep breaths to try and sound like nothing was wrong.

"Sure hold on." Hannah said. "She needs to talk to you." She said to Sam giving him the phone.

"Amanda?" Sam asked talking into the phone.

"Hi Sam." Amanda answered smiling to herself.

"How are you?" Sam asked slowly.

"I'm okay. Sam, you need to listen to me." Amanda said desperately.

"What is it?" Sam asked, but got no response. "Amanda?"

Sam heard a shriek on the other end and then a man's voice speak. "I'm guessing you're Sammy."

"Yes, and you…you're Kyle." Sam answered making Hannah and Dean frown.

"Yes that's right. Now, pay attention. I want to talk to you." Kyle said. Sam could hear that he was holding Amanda with one hand over her mouth. He could he Amanda struggle to get free.

"About what?" Sam asked focused on the noise Amanda was making.

"We'll talk when we meet. At the Caribou Café just two miles away from the motel you are at right now. Make sure all three of you come, but I only want to talk to you and Dean, Hannah stays far away from the conversation." Kyle explained.

"Will Amanda be with you?" Sam asked. Amanda had stopped moving.

"She'll be there, but also far from the conversation. I might even let you take her back for the time being. Just be at the Caribou Café, Sam at ten o'clock." Kyle said and hung up the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Sam couldn't sleep after that. It was two in the morning and they were meeting Kyle at ten. Dean and Hannah had fallen asleep, curiously in the same bed. Whether he liked it or not, Sam knew he loved Amanda and didn't want his vision to come true. He looked at Dean and Hannah lying next to each other and wondered if he an Amanda would ever have that luxury. Before he knew it, it was nine o'clock and the sun was shining. He was really anxious to leave so he woke up Dean.

"Dean, wake up." Sam said shaking Dean's shoulder.

"Ouch, dude that hurt." Dean answered rubbing his arm. The warewolf had hurt part of it as well.

"Sorry. It's almost time to go." Sam said apologetically.

"Sam, it's only nine o'clock. Caribou Café is only twenty minutes away." Dean said tiredly.

"Well I want to get there early." Sam said. "Just get ready."

"Alright fine. Do you want to bring guns just in case the son of a bitch tries anything?" Dean asked getting out of bed.

"Just in case, but we are meeting in a public place. We might not be able to use them." Sam said reloading his gun with silver bullets.

"That's true, but I'd rather be safe than sorry." Dean said waking up Hannah.

The hunters hade sure they had enough guns for protection and went to meet Kyle. They took Sam and Dean's Impala because it had a lot more weapons in it than Hannah and Amanda's car.

"Are you sure you'll be able to drive, Dean?" Sam asked seeing Dean rub his shoulder again.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just give me so more whiskey and I'll be good to go." Dean said with a grin.

"You drank it all last night Dean." Hannah said getting into the car.

The boys followed and they drove off down the road. Sam's fears for Amanda grew the closer they came to the Café. They were silent until they finally found the place they were looking for.

"There it is." Dean said parking the car across the street from the Café.

"Hannah, you have to stay here." Sam said looking at her in the back seat.

"What? No, I'm coming with you." Hannah protested.

"Hannah, Kyle said he wanted to talk to us and for you to be far away from us while we talk." Sam counter-protested.

"Hey Sam, look over there." Dean said pointing out the windshield.

Dean saw Amanda come around the corner and sit down on a bench a few feet from the Impala. Sam felt a wave of relief fill up inside him; she was okay. He wanted to jump out of the car and run to her, but Dean stopped him.

"I might be a trap." Dean told Sam who looked at him with disbelief.

"There he is." Hannah said looking toward the Café.

The boys look over to the Café as well and they saw a blond man staring at them.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked Hannah even though he knew it was Kyle.

"Yeah, that's him alright." Hannah answered.

"Let's go Sammy." Dean said. "Hannah, we'll distract him, the second you get a chance, get Amanda and drive back to the motel."

"What about you two?" Hannah said reaching for Dean's hand.

"It's not that far, we'll walk back when we're finished." Dean said taking her hand.

"Just be careful. Warewolf or no warewolf, Kyle is bad news." Hannah warned.

"We'll be fine. Remember we are hunters." Dean said with a grin.

Hannah kissed Dean and the boys got out of the car. Sam caught Amanda's eye before Dean shoved him away from her. Kyle watched them as they slowly approached.

"Well hello. Just so I'm not mistaken, you must be Sam?" Kyle asked pointing to the younger Winchester.

"That's right, I'm Sam." He answered back.

"That mean you must be Dean." Kyle said to the older one.

"Yeah I am. That means you're Kyle, the warewolf who kidnapped Amanda." Dean said being cocky.

"I'm sure you already noticed that she's here and that she's unharmed." Kyle said looking at Amanda across the street. "You can take her back for now. It'll be fun hunting her down again." Kyle sneered.

"Well maybe we should just send you to Hell then." Dean warned gripping his gun in his jacket pocket.

Kyle laughed and said, "I really have nothing against you right now Dean."

"Yeah, well I got something against you." Dean said moodily.

"Really?" Kyle asked turning to Sam. "It'll be loads of fun killing you."

"You want to kill me. Just because I love Amanda?" Sam asked not showing any fear.

"You admit that you love her?" Kyle asked angrily.

"Of course I do. I won't let you hurt her." Sam said softly.

"How do you know she feels the same way about you?" Kyle asked frowning.

"Right now I don't know. But I'm gonna find out." Sam said gripping his gun now.

Kyle made a grunt and said, "Well then I will very much enjoy killing you. Go ahead and take her now, but I will find you and tear you to shreds." He made his last threat and walked off into the crowd of people. Sam looked back at Amanda and saw that Hannah was sitting next to her.

Sam and Dean walked back across the street to the girls. Immediately, Amanda got up and wrapped her arms around Sam. Sam did the same.

"Umm… let's wait in the car Hannah." Dean said leaving Sam and Amanda alone.

"What did he say to you?" Amanda asked still embracing Sam.

"Well, he asked me if I loved you." Sam said releasing Amanda slightly to look in her eyes.

"He asked me the same question about you." Amanda said looking into Sam's eyes.

"What did you tell him?" Sam asked curiously.

"At first I didn't want to answer him because I thought he would try to hurt you if I said I love you. Then I said that I did." Amanda said, "I really do love you."

"Good, because I told him that I love you. Then he said he would rip me to shreds, but that's beside the point." Sam said with a smile.

Amanda blushed and looked away from him. Sam tightened his grip around Amanda's waist and kissed her on the cheek. This made Amanda blush even more and for some strange reason, she liked it. They looked into each other's eyes again and neither of them could speak. So, someone spoke for them.

"Kiss her already Sammy!" Dean shouted sticking his head out the car window.

"I'm getting there Dean." Sam replied annoyed by his brother.

Amanda laughed at this.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked the girl in his arms.

Amanda nodded and said, "I just feels weird, we met less than a day ago. It just seems so natural."

They didn't say anything after that. Instead, Sam pulled her very close to him and kissed her on the lips.

"That's my boy." Dean said from inside the Impala.

"Kyle's gonna be really pissed now." Hannah said watching Sam and Amanda.

"Who cares about Kyle? He's gonna try and kill Sammy, but he has to go through me first." Dean said waving his gun in Hannah's face.

"Maybe now Amanda will actually let you kill him. Sam's much better for her." Hannah said pushing away Dean's gun.

"I don't need her permission. If he tries to hurt my little brother he might as well buy a one-way ticket to Hell." Dean said just before Sam and Amanda entered the car.

Sam got in front with Dean and Amanda in back with Hannah. Dean stared at Sam with satisfaction on his face.

"What?" Sam asked after a long pause.

"Wipe your face, there's lip gloss on it." Dean answered smiling.

Hannah giggled and Amanda shot her another blazing stare. Sam shook his head and tried to laugh at this remark. Dean started the car and drove back to the motel. Amanda and Hannah kept whispering to each other in the back seat.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Dean asked looking at them in the rear-view mirror.

"Nothing." Both girls answered at the same time.

Dean smiled and kept driving. "When we get back, we have to talk about what happened earlier…because I was unconscious most of the time and I hardly remember anything."

"We need to talk more about what we're gonna do about Kyle." Sam said looking at Dean.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do about Kyle. I'm gonna kill him." Dean said, "Sorry Amanda, but I can't let him hurt Sam."

"I didn't say anything." Amanda replied defensively.

"Okay. That solves our problem." Dean said relieved.

"Are we staying here, then, or are we gonna run away?" Hannah asked leaning against Amanda's shoulder.

"He'll find us either way." Sam replied. "It's probably safer and easier to stay here."

"Easier for him to find us Sammy." Dean said with a shrug.

"If we're gonna kill him we better let him come to us." Sam said, "Maybe we can set a trap for him."

"Let's talk about it when we get back." Dean said flatly. He knew what was on his brother's mind and he didn't like it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Instead of going back to Amanda and Hannah's motel, Dean decided to go to their motel and see what shape it was in. Oddly, the motel was open and people were walking around. The door to the boys' room was scratched up, but everything else was in perfect condition.

"Let's get inside before we draw attention to ourselves." Dean said unlocking the door.

The four hunters went into the room. When Dean shut the door behind him, they wasted no time to talk.

"Maybe you guys should pack your stuff and move out of here." Amanda suggested trying not to talk about the topic at hand.

"That's a good idea." Sam said looking to Dean who nodded his head in agreement.

"Amanda, stop avoiding the subject." Hannah said reading her mind and helping Dean pack.

"I'm not." Amanda whined.

"Let's talk when we know we're safe." Dean said. "That would be back at your motel room."

"While we're here, Hannah, let's get our stuff from the hideout." Amanda said zipping her jacket.

"Just the silver weapons right now. We'll come back for the rest later." Hannah said pocketing her gun.

"We'll come with you." Dean said picking up his gun from the bed.

"No, we'll be fine." Hannah said, "Just be ready when we get back. We won't be long."

"Just be careful out there." Sam said more to Amanda than to Hannah.

"Don't worry; we'll be back in a jiffy." Amanda answered rubbing Sam's hurt shoulder.

Hannah smirked and walked outside. Amanda followed hiding her gun in her jacket. They made their way to the trees and climbed to the wooden bridge.

"It might be in bad shape. Kyle was up here when Dean and I found out he escaped." Hannah said as she followed Amanda across the bridge. "I guess it shouldn't really matter if we're leaving soon." Hannah continued then took a small intake of breath not meaning to say that.

Amanda knew she was upset and said, "I don't want to leave either."

"Maybe we could stay with them. I mean it would be easier to hunter with the four of us and…" Hannah started.

"You love Dean and I love Sam." Amanda finished her sentence.

"Exactly." Hannah said continuing on the bridge, but slowing down.

When they got to the hideout, they found that not only was Hannah right, the entire hideout was destroyed and the weapons now useless.

"What about where we made camp? We should try there." Hannah suggested.

"It's probably in the same condition. That's where we kept him tied up." Amanda despaired. "But I guess it's worth a check."

The camp surprisingly wasn't as bad as the hideout. They found some of their weapons that were still useable. Hannah even found the warewolf remedy still in her back pack. They gathered their belongings and left the forest. When they got back, Sam and Dean had already checked out of the motel and were waiting by the 67' Impala.

"Are we ready to go then?" Dean asked when the girls joined them.

"Yes, we're ready. A little under-prepared, but ready none the less." Hannah answered.

"Under-prepared?" Sam asked.

"Well, most of our stuff was destroyed by Kyle when he escaped. There wasn't much left." Hannah answered.

"But we did find the remedy we were going to use on Kyle." Amanda said, "Just in case we need it."

"I thought we were killing the son of a bitch." Dean said smirking.

"I meant just in case he bites one of us." Amanda explained clearer.

"You mean if he bites you?" Hannah asked.

"No, I mean any of us." Amanda said crossly.

"Let's just get back to the room. We'll figure everything out when we get there." Dean said getting into the driver's seat.

Sam and the girls got in after him and they drove back to the other motel. When they got there, they noticed something slightly disturbing. They only had two beds in their room and there were no more rooms available.

"Does this mean we have to sleep in the car? Or can we make some sort of arrangement?" Dean asked with a grin.

Hannah and Amanda both gave him a deadly stare.

"Well, you don't have to sleep in the car, but here's our arrangement. You two get one bed and Hannah and I get the other." Amanda said trying hard not to laugh.

Dean looked at Sam who looked back at Dean. They gave each other looks as if to say _not gonna happen_. They turned back to the girls and gave them hurt puppy faces to try and persuade them.

"Okay fine." Hannah said laughing at their faces.

"But that doesn't mean we're having sex." Amanda declared still trying not to laugh.

"No of course not, we just don't want to sleep in the car." Dean insisted with a smile.

"Yeah it's cold out there you wouldn't want us to freeze in the car." Sam joked with them.

"Don't be so sure." Amanda retaliated with a smile. "Don't even try anything or we will make you sleep outside."

"Yeah, I'm keeping my clothes on Dean." Hannah said reading Dean's mind.

"I didn't say… oh you were reading my mind again. That's just getting annoying." Dean said shaking his head.

"You'll get used to her after a while." Amanda said rolling her eyes.

Sam and Dean went out to their car to unload their gear from the trunk.

"Man Dean, you are never gonna get away with anything now that you have a psychic girlfriend." Sam said with a laugh.

"Shut up! I'm not trying to get away with anything. She probably knows everything I've ever done anyway." Dean said shoving Sam.

"That's why she didn't want Amanda using my as bait for the warewolf. She already knew we were hunters looking for the same demon they are looking for." Sam realized.

"Hannah told me they were leaving after they were done with Kyle. Maybe we could ask them to stay with us." Dean pondered a little.

"I like that idea and they probably already know we're gonna ask them." Sam said, "At least Hannah probably does."

"Yeah, I hope they decided to stay with us." Dean said closing the trunk.

"They most likely will want to. I mean they both have admitted to loving us." Sam said walking back to the room.

Dean nodded and looked at the sunset. _He'll be coming soon_ he thought to himself before following Sam into the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The girls were already in their beds when Sam and Dean entered the room with their equipment. They were still awake and were whispering to each other when they boys came in.

"What are you talking about now?" Dean asked playfully.

"Girl stuff. It wouldn't interest you." Hannah answered with a smile.

Dean realized that the girl stuff they were talking about was all the stuff Hannah read from his and Sam's heads.

Sam slid into the bed Amanda was already lying in and put his arm around her shoulders. Amanda scooted closer to him, put her arm around him, and rested her head on his good shoulder.

"Just to let you know, I get nightmares some times." Sam whispered in Amanda's ear.

"You mean when you have a vision?" Amanda whispered back.

"Yeah. I only get them when some one is going to die. I've gotten a lot lately during the day too. So I rarely sleep more than a few hours." Sam explained stroking Amanda's long dark hair.

"Do you wanna just talk for right now or do you want to try and get some sleep?" Amanda asked quietly.

"Let's talk for right now." Sam said, "I had a vision while you were with Kyle. It was about you."

Amanda tilted her head up to look at him and asked, "Did I die?"

"No, but Kyle bit you and I think you were about to die. It was the scariest vision I ever had and probably the one that hurt the most." Sam said truthfully.

"What was so scary about this one?" Amanda asked.

" Most of the visions I have are about people I don't even know. It was scary because I know you and I love you. I gonna try my hardest to make sure it doesn't happen." Sam said and kissed Amanda gently on the lips.

After a short time of talking, the couple fell soundly asleep in each other's arms. Dean and Hannah were eves dropping from the other bed. Now that Sam and Amanda were asleep, they had their own conversation.

"So, you sure you don't want to take your clothes off?" Dean asked smiling broadly.

"Dean, I'm going to make you sleep in the car soon." Hannah warned playfully.

"I'm just teasing you Hannah." Dean said hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry if I'm annoying you. You know, with my mind-reading and all." Hannah said apologetically rubbing Dean's wound.

"That's okay, I'll get used to it after some time." Dean said already thinking of them staying together.

"I don't know what we're doing after this, but I would like to stay with you." Hannah said answering Dean's question before he asked it.

"I think we all should stay together. We could hunt together." Dean said persuasively.

Hannah liked this idea, especially since she and Amanda had already talked about staying with the Winchesters.

"Amanda and I already were talking about staying with you guys when we went to the hideout. I'm not entirely sure she's thrilled about it." Hannah admitted after a while.

"Why?" Dean asked slightly surprised at this.

"I don't know, she has a way of blocking me out of her brain so I can't really know everything that goes on in there." Hannah said closing her eyes.

"It would be hard to leave you." Dean said. "It's weird; I've never really felt this way about anyone before."

"Sure you have. What about Cassie?" Hannah asked quietly.

"That was a long time ago." Dean said with a shrug.

There was a pause before Hannah asked, "Aren't you gonna ask me how I knew about Cassie?"

"No. I just figured you read my mind again." Dean said. "See, I'm already starting to get used to you."

"I guess you'll have to. You're gonna be stuck with me for a while." Hannah said and then was silent after that.

Dean stayed awake to keep watch. He knew that Kyle would come tonight and he was ready to kill him. The night grew slowly darker even though the moon was bright. Dean looked at the clock on the night stand. It was one o'clock in the morning. _If he's gonna try anything he better come soon _Dean thought to himself. The sun would rise in a few hours and the next full moon wouldn't be for two weeks. Just as Dean was falling asleep, a shadow passed in front of the window. Dean got out of bed quietly so as not to wake Hannah. He walked to the window and looked out, but it was too dark for him to see anything. He grabbed his silver gun and a flashlight and walked out of the room.

Outside wasn't much better to see, even with the flashlight. Dean wasn't too eager to wander far from the room, so he decided to go back in the room. As he turned toward the room, he noticed something moving beside him. Dean flashed the light on the object and saw it was a person, but he wasn't Kyle.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing out here at this time of night?" Dean asked moving closer to the man.

The man was very untidy and fallen apart. He was short and had a full head of black hair. He looked to be slightly older than Dean, but he could barely tell because of the lack of light.

"I'm looking for Sam." The man answered in a deep, violent voice.

"Really? Sam who?" Dean asked protecting his brother.

The man didn't answer; instead he lunged at Dean and punched him in the face. Dean fell over just as the moon was coming into view. The man started changing into a warewolf. Dean shot him square in the heart before it could finish its transformation. He fell to the ground and didn't move. Sam and the girls came running out of the room when they heard the gunshot.

"Dean, what happened?" Sam asked looking at the dead body on the ground.

"Let's get inside." Dean said quickly. The other guests were coming out of their rooms responding to Dean's gunshot.

"Well, we can't stay here anymore." Dean said when they got into the room.

"What happened out there Dean?" Sam repeated with worry.

"Kyle sent one of his warewolf buddies to come and waste you." Dean answered wiping away blood from his lip.

"Why would he do that? He seemed pretty excited to kill Sam." Hannah stated confused.

"He did, but maybe that warewolf wasn't here to kill Sam." Amanda asked deep in thought.

"He told me he was looking for Sam before he clocked me one." Dean informed.

"Well, maybe he was here to make sure we didn't leave town. I think he might've been here to kill you Dean." Amanda said. "Kyle told me back in the cave that he would try to kill you if you stood in his way of killing Sam."

"Smart little son of a bitch." Dean said shaking his head.

"Maybe we should leave now." Sam finally said. "Maybe we should look for him."

"That'll be hard since we don't know where his cave is." Hannah said sitting on a bed next to Amanda.

"Well, I'm surprised you don't, because I do know where he is." Amanda said to Hannah with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

I know I haven't posted anything for a long time, but with school and everything I couldn't find a lot of time. Forgive me? Sorry about the delay!! Hope you like the story so far. (I know I misspelled werewolf in every chapter)

**Chapter Thirteen**

The next morning, the sun was shining and it should've been a very nice day. For the Winchester's and their new friends, today wasn't going to be so nice. They left the motel and were cruising down the road in their Impalas'. Hannah and Amanda were in one and Sam and Dean were in the other. Amanda was driving in front of the boys; they were on their way to Kyle's cave.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Hannah asked after Amanda turned onto a barely visible gravel road.

"Completely. When we were leaving to meet you guys, he didn't even blindfold me. I know exactly where he is." Amanda replied defensively.

"Dean's probably having a fit." Hannah said smiling to herself. "What?" She asked seeing Amanda roll her eyes.

"Nothing." Amanda answered then sneezed which sounded like the word "Obsessed" to Hannah.

"Very funny." Hannah said sarcastically.

"You know Dean wants all four of us to stay together." Hannah informed after a short pause.

"Holy Crap Hannah you are completely obsessed." Amanda said annoyed.

"Oh like you totally aren't obsessed with Sam." Hannah said, "You know you love him."

"Everyone in this car and in the car behind us knows I love Sam, but I'm not letting the whole world know." Amanda said more annoyed.

"Yet." Hannah mumbled to herself. "You know you want to be with him."

"Yeah, but for right now could we please stay focused on killing Kyle. If we don't then Sam and will never be together." Amanda answered with a sigh.

Hannah gave in and was silent for the rest of the trip. She busied herself by loading their guns with silver bullets and sharpening their knives. Amanda drove on in silence for another ten minutes and then stopped in what seemed to be the middle of no where. All they could see were trees, but Amanda was serious about stopping here. She got out of the car followed by a very confused Hannah.

"Where the Hell are we Amanda?" Dean asked getting out of his car.

"Be quiet. Kyle's cave is on the other side of those trees." Amanda answered pointing to a group of trees in front of them.

"Okay, then let's go pay him a visit." Dean said cocking his gun.

Amanda turned and gave Dean a fierce look before saying, "First off, we can only kill him at night when he's a werewolf." She moved closer to him so she was almost in his face, "Second off, we are not going to barge right in there and get ourselves killed."

"You mean Sammy?" Dean antagonized. He was surprised at Amanda's reaction, but it seemed funny to him.

"Especially Sam." Amanda answered even more pissed.

Dean smiled again and tried not to laugh at the way she was acting, but ceased taunting her.

"So what do we do? Tonight's not a full moon so we can't kill him." Sam said sitting on the hood of the Impala.

"Last night wasn't one either." Amanda said sitting next to Sam. "Kyle's a hybrid werewolf. He can change every night if he wanted to. Well, as long as the moonlight is touching him."

"Well that makes it at least a little bit better for us." Dean said, "Know we can kill the son of a bitch whenever we want to."

"If we can lure him into a trap, we can kill him tonight if that alright with everyone." Hannah suggested.

"How do you guys know all this about hybrids?" Sam asked very confused.

"I don't my research. Hannah does some reading…and I don't mean in books." Amanda said pointing to her head.

"Hey I don't read your mind all the time." Hannah defended.

"Sure you don't. We probably should get outta here before Kyle hears us. We'll come back tonight when it's dark." Amanda said before getting into the driver's seat of her car.

Instead of Hannah getting into the passenger seat, it was Sam who climbed in next to Amanda.

"Sick of riding with your brother?" Amanda asked when he shut the door.

Sam laughed and said, "Just looking for a change of scenery. Plus I'm sick of his listening to his music."

Amanda smiled, started the car, and turned the radio to KissFm radio station.

"That's more like it. No more Metallica." Sam said with another smile.

Hannah and Dean got into their car just as Amanda made a sharp U-turn and pulled up along side of them.

"Dean, my car is better than your's." Amanda yelled out the window.

"Keep telling yourself that Mandy." Dean yelled back before Amanda pulled away.

"She's gonna kill you for calling her that." Hannah giggled.

"Oh, she doesn't like that name. Sweet now I can piss her off even more often." Dean teased starting the car and driving after Amanda's Impala.

"You really don't want to piss her off. She'll beat the crap outta you. You should've seen her beat up this one guy who wanted to kill me because I'm psychic." Hannah said, "Man he didn't have a chance."

"Was this guy's name Gordon?" Dean asked anxiously.

"Yeah, you know him?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, I beat his ass for trying to kill Sam." Dean said smiling to himself. Gordon, one of his mortal enemies, was beaten up by a woman.

"Well then I guess she'll have a run for her money if she tries to fight with you." Hannah said smiling to herself. Here was another way that she and Amanda were connected with the Winchesters.

"I dare her." Dean said amused. "So…after this hunt…what are you and Amanda planning on doing?"

"I'm not sure. I want to do more hunts, but…" Hannah paused, "I don't think Amanda wants to."

"What did you read her mind or something?" Dean asked frowning.

"Yeah. She wants to settle down some where. She must be getting sick of the job or something." Hannah said also frowning.

"Do you think she'll still hunt if it meant staying with Sam?" Dean asked turning off the gravel road.

"Maybe. I can try to convince her to keep hunting." Hannah said, "But it will be difficult."

"Well maybe Sam could…persuade her a little bit." Dean said with a grin.

"I hope you don't mean what I think you mean." Hannah said raising her eyebrows.

"Ha! Pretty quick, but that's not what I meant." Dean answered.

"Good because they just met." Hannah relaxed.

Dean got out his cell phone to call Sam. They had to get Amanda to hunt if they all wanted to stay together.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Thank you supernaturalloverrr for your reviews. I don't know if any one else is reading this still so I guess this is for you!! Hope you enjoy and if anyone else is reading, please review.

**Chapter 14**

Amanda had the music turned up so loud in her car that Sam almost didn't hear his phone start ringing. She lowered the music when he picked up the phone. Dean told Sam about their situation and that he had to convince Amanda to keep hunting with them. Sam was a little upset that Amanda felt the way she did about hunting, but he thought that if she really loved him, she'd change her mind easily.

"Alright, I'll take care of it. Talk to you later." Sam said into the phone before he hung it up.

"What was that all about?" Amanda asked turning the music back up a little.

"Oh Dean was just being Dean. He wanted me to do something." Sam answered flatly.

"What was that?" Amanda asked with a frown.

Sam quickly thought of a lie, "Just to tell you that your car sucks."

"Oh really?" Amanda asked defensive.

"No. Just a joke." Sam said with a laugh.

"You both are the most immature guys I every met." Amanda said with a smile.

Sam laughed again, "That'll make Dean ecstatic. He loves being a joker." There was a short pause, "So… have you thought about what you and Hannah will be doing after we get Kyle?"

"I've thought about it. I'm still undecided." Amanda answered not taking her eyes off of the road.

"What are you deciding between?" Sam asked looking at her.

"Whether I should keep hunting or just settle down and at least try to enjoy the life that I have left." Amanda answered quickly.

"You're not happy right now? Not in the least?" Sam asked.

"Not right now. Not when Kyle might kill you." Amanda answered.

Sam paused for a second before he asked his next question.

"What if you and Hannah stayed with me and Dean? Would you still hunt if we all were together?" Sam asked quietly.

Amanda stopped at a red light, leaned over to kiss Sam on the cheek, and said, "If I'm with you and we're safe, I'd be happy." She paused, "But I don't know if I could keep hunting."

Sam said nothing in response. The light turned green and Amanda turned left not looking at him.

"Why not?" Sam asked slightly upset.

"Let's talk when we get back to the motel. Wait a minute, we don't have a motel room." Amanda said worried.

"There's a motel over there. We'll just get a room since it's close to the cave." Sam said pointing to a Comfort Inn on the left side of the road.

Amanda pulled her car into a parking space and Dean pulled in along side of her. Dean got out of his car and looked at Sam who shook his head.

"We better get two rooms." Hannah said to Amanda, but looking at Dean, "One for me and Amanda and one for you and Sam."

"Very funny." Dean said with a cocky smirk.

"I'm not trying to be funny." Hannah said stoically and the girls walked to the inn while the Winchesters stayed back to unpack their trunk.

"Dude, what did she say?" Dean asked Sam once the girls were out of ear shot.

"She doesn't want to hunt anymore." Sam said, "Even if it means we can be together. She just wants a normal life."

"That sounds like some one I know." Dean said patting Sam's shoulder.

"Shut up." Sam said lifting a bag to his shoulder and walking to the inn.

"Alright." Dean said, "Just promise you'll try later."

"Dean, she's made up her mind." Sam said, "Hannah and I have both tried. How 'bout you give it a shot if you really want her to hunt with us."

"She loves you doesn't she? Although, I am a much better persuader." Dean said with a smile.

"Don't even think about it." Sam warned sharply.

"Why does everyone assume that's what I mean when I say that word?" Dean asked aggressively.

"One, because you smile every time you say it. Two, because your mind is always in the gutter. Three, that's the image you're given by people when you chase after anything with boobs and wears a short skirt." Sam listed quickly before they met up with the girls who had already checked them into two rooms.

Hannah tossed the boys their room key. They got two rooms right next to each other. The girls went in one and the Winchesters in the other. Once inside their room, Hannah and Amanda started warewolf proofing it.

"So, tell me again why you don't want to keep hunting." Hannah said with an attitude.

"You know why." Amanda answered sitting down on a bed.

"You'd rather have a normal life than be with Sam? Some one you claim to love more than anything." Hannah asked sitting across from Amanda on the other bed.

"I do love Sam. More than anything, but I can't keep living this life. Something about it just doesn't seem right." Amanda said, "It's not my dream."

"We all have dreams that we gave up Amanda." Hannah said annoyed.

"Yeah. Well, I'm not giving up my dreams. That's that." Amanda said getting up and leaving the room.

_What's wrong with me?_ Amanda didn't know what to do. She was happy with Sam, but she wasn't happy hunting. She couldn't hunt anymore, but that would mean leaving Sam and she couldn't do that either. She went to her car and got in the front seat, but didn't drive away. She just wanted to think for a moment alone. She wasn't alone for long though. The passenger door opened scaring Amanda a little and Dean got in next to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked because she jumped when the door opened.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" Amanda asked wondering why Dean was here. Then she realized why.

"I'm fine. Just was wondering if you wanted to talk about anything." Dean said trying to be like Sam by acting sweet and caring.

"If you want to talk about me not hunting any more, I'm gonna kick you out of my car and drive away." Amanda warned not looking at Dean.

"That would be neat to see, but I have to take the chance." Dean said, "Is there any way you would stay with us?"

"Not unless all the demons, werewolves, vampires, ghosts, and all other supernatural beings on this planet decide to disappear." Amanda said looking out of the windshield. The sun was almost gone and the moon shined in the sky.

"I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon." Dean said frowning, "But, if the four of us hunt together, nothing can hurt you."

Amanda rolled her eyes, "I'm not afraid if that's what you think."

"Then, what's the problem?" Dean asked confused.

Amanda sighed, "Look, it's nighttime and we've got a werewolf to hunt. Let's talk about this later."

Before Dean could respond, Amanda got out of the car and started walking back to her room.

"Meet us by the Impala in ten minutes." Dean called to Amanda as she walked away.

She turned and looked back at him, "Which one?"

"The better one." Dean joked with a smile which made Amanda smile too.

Tonight it would all be over. They would kill Kyle and Amanda would be free forever. This thought was bittersweet and Amanda found herself second guessing her decision. She really didn't want to leave Sam, but three years of hunting was enough for Amanda. She and Hannah hadn't found the thing that killed their parents yet, but if Sam and Dean were looking for it too, Amanda was confident that they could find and kill it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Amanda went back to her room and the girls collected all of their silver weapons. Once they were sure they had everything, they went out and met Sam and Dean who were already waiting by Dean's Impala.

"Should we take both cars?" Hannah asked tossing her bag into the back seat.

"No, too much noise. Anyway, we should stay together just in case he has some friends with him." Dean said swinging his rifle onto his shoulder.

"What if we get separated though?" Sam asked with a worried look.

"Get to the car as quick as you can. No one's getting left behind." Dean said, "Any more questions?"

"How are we gonna lure him on of his cave?" Amanda asked.

"Ummm…we're gonna… go in after him?" Dean asked obviously not having a plan.

"Well we're definitely not doing that." Amanda said. "He'll come out if I'm there."

"Not if you're not alone." Sam said, "He knows we'll be with you."

"So what are we gonna do?" Hannah asked, but everyone was thinking the same thing.

"He wants to kill me." Sam said, "I'll do it."

"Sam…" Amanda started.

"No, Amanda. This is something I have to do." Sam said, "To keep you safe."

Amanda said nothing, but her eyes filled with tears. Dean and Hannah didn't like this idea either, but they knew Sam wanted to do it, so there was no point in arguing.

"Alright, let's get going before we waste the night." Dean said getting into the driver's seat.

Sam got in next to him and the girls got in behind them. Amanda wiped her tears away, but her eyes wouldn't dry. Hannah tried comforting her sister with a hug, but Amanda silently cried the whole way to the cave. In the front seat, Dean could see Amanda crying in his rear-view mirror. He felt the same way only he didn't want to openly cry in front of everyone. When they finally got to the forest, every one calmed down and focused on their mission.

"We'll hide in the trees, so when he comes out, we'll take care of him." Dean said to Sam as they got out of the car.

Sam nodded and turned to Amanda.

"I really don't want you to do this." She said wrapping her arms around Sam.

"I know." Sam said also putting his arms around her. "Just watch my back okay. Try not to miss." He said wiping a tear off of Amanda's cheek.

"I don't miss. And I'm not gonna start now." Amanda said with a weak smile.

Sam gave Amanda a kiss, put his gun in his pocket and said, "So, we're cheating death one more time. Haven't I been this guy's bait before?" he asked making Amanda smile wider.

"I don't like this plan Sam." Dean said to his little brother. "You better be careful. Don't go getting yourself killed."

"Dean, I'll be fine." Sam reassured and walked to the other side of the trees.

It was very dark and Sam could barely see anything at all. He turned on a flashlight and saw the small cave across from him. He walked a little closer and saw the pair of red eyes looking out at him and he stopped. He was nervous and started second guessing his idea. But he remembered that Dean, Amanda, and Hannah were behind him and started walking again towards the cave.

"Hey there Sammy." Kyle's sly voice came from the darkness of the cave. "I wasn't expecting you, but I love that you came to visit."

"My name's Sam and it's nice to see you too." Sam answered trying to taunt Kyle enough to get him out of the cave.

Kyle sneered, but remained inside the cave. "What brings you by Sam? Ready to face your inevitable fate?"

"Actually, I came to tell you something." Sam said, "Why don't you come out here for a minute?"

Kyle laughed, "Dude, you either have a major death wish or you think I'm stupid."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked gripping hard on his flashlight.

"I bet Dean's out there somewhere. Hiding from me so he can shoot me the second I step out." Kyle said loud enough for every one to hear. "I'll kill him before he could even squeeze the trigger."

Dean smile to himself in the trees, he would enjoy killing this monster.

"You're wrong." Sam said shaking his head, "I'm here alone. I have to tell you something and then I'm gonna turn around and walk away."

"I don't care if he is here. Dean's no threat to me." Kyle said darkly, "Although, I really hope Amanda is out there. I want her to watch you die and hear your cries of pain."

Sam could tell that he was close now. Kyle was transforming into a werewolf and Sam just needed to get him out.

"I know you want to kill me." Sam said, "Alive or dead, I will still love Amanda. So come on. Take you best shot."

Kyle gave a loud scream which turned into a growl. He stepped out of the cave as a full grown werewolf. Sam stepped back and Kyle quickly lunged at him. Sam closed his eyes and heard at least four or five loud gunshots. He opened his eyes and saw Kyle lying in front of him. He was still alive, but wounded pretty badly. The other hunters came out of the trees and Sam stood up. He took out his gun and aimed at Kyle.

But just as he was about to squeeze the trigger, Kyle lunged again, but not at Sam. He went for Amanda and grabbed her arm. Kyle tried running with her again, but Sam aimed again and shot Kyle square in the heart. Finally, Kyle fell to the ground lifeless. Sam ran over to Amanda who was lying next to Kyle's now human dead body.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked helping her to sit up.

"No." Amanda answered showing Sam her blood covered arm.

Hannah sat down next to Amanda and examined her arm. It didn't take her long to realize what had happened.

Hannah looked from Sam to Dean and back again before saying, "She's been bitten."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

Sam looked at Hannah in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"She's bitten." Hannah repeated with tears in her eyes.

Sam looked as though he might cry, but instead he got up and emptied his gun into Kyle's dead body.

"Sam! Stop it, he's dead." Dean said taking the gun from him distraught brother.

"Well let's resurrect the bastard so I can kill him again." Sam said with his eyes full of rage.

"You can't do anything about it now, just calm down." Dean said, "Right now Amanda needs you."

Sam took deep breaths to calm his nerves and sat back down next to Amanda, who was starting to look very pale. She had already lost a lot of blood. Hannah wrapped a piece of cloth around Amanda's arm to try and stop the bleeding.

"Hannah, let's go burn this guy." Dean said and they moved Kyle into the cave. "What now?" He asked watching the flames rise, "Amanda really got bit, she's gonna turn into what Sam just killed."

"We can't let that happen. There has to be something we can do." Hannah said with tears streaming down her face.

Dean put his arm around Hannah to comfort her, "I wish there was something we could do. I don't know of any one that can reverse the curse of being a werewolf. I don't know if we can stop this."

Hannah didn't respond, she just kept crying. They stood silently until the fire finally died down. Just as they were leaving the cave, a realization struck Hannah's brain.

"Dean, there is a way to help." Hannah said wide eyed.

"What is it?" Dean asked confused.

"We still have the remedy." Hannah said, "It's still at the motel."

Dean's eyes brightened with Hannah's words, "Why the Hell didn't we bring it with us? Never mind, let's go get it."

Dean rushed over to Amanda and Sam. Amanda had lost consciousness with the loss of blood and was lying in Sam's arms. Dean told Sam of the remedy that was at the motel and Sam felt a wave of relief com over him.

"I don't think we should move Amanda. She's lost a lot of blood and the car ride might be too rough." Sam said, "I'll stay with her."

"Sam you're not staying here alone." Dean said, "There still might be more werewolves out there."

"Then you guys stay here." Hannah said, "I'll go get it."

"Take the car." Dean said tossing her the keys, "And be very careful."

"I'll be fine." Hannah said giving Dean a hug. "Be back in a flash."

Hannah vanished through the trees. Sam and Dean were silent, waiting to hear the car engine start and drive away. Instead, they heard a loud growl and two gunshots. Dean immediately ran through the trees with his gun raised and found Hannah standing over a dead werewolf.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked after making sure no more were around.

"I'm fine." Hannah said, "But your car isn't."

Dean looked at his precious car. All four tires were slashed.

"Son of a bitch." Dean swore to himself. "Well, now at least we know there are more of them out there. The question is, how many?"

"I don't know, but we have to get that remedy, quickly." Hannah said forcefully.

"Why quickly?" Dean asked, "The next full moon isn't for another two weeks."

"Maybe, but in the condition she's in, she might not make it to two weeks." Hannah said, "I'm going."

"Wait," Dean said with a sigh, "If you're gonna walk, I'm coming with you."

Dean went back through the trees and gave Sam a gun.

"I'm going with Hannah, so you'll have to stay alert. We don't know who many are still out there and they might try to attack you." Dean said, "So be careful and shoot no matter what."

"You be careful too." Sam said taking the gun. "Call my cell phone when you get there so I know you're safe."

"Sure. We'll be back as soon as possible." Dean said and then walked back to Hannah who was making sure all there guns were loaded.

"We gotta move quickly and quietly." Hannah said turning on a flashlight.

They began there walk through the forest, neither one making a sound. Hannah led the way and Dean walked backwards right behind her to make sure none would try to sneak up on them. Both had guns raised ready for anything to happen. Even with the flashlight, Hannah could barely make out the almost invisible pathway and they could only hear the wind blowing through the trees. Then all of a sudden, Dean heard a small noise coming from the trees on his left. He aimed his gun, but nothing came out. As they kept moving, Dean saw a pair of red eyes in the trees where he heard the noise. A few steps later, he saw another pair, then another. Three werewolves.

"Who's hunting who?" Dean whispered to himself.

After walking for what seemed like hours to Hannah and Dean, they finally came out of the trees and onto the road.

"Why haven't they tried attacking yet?" Hannah whispered to Dean.

"I don't know, just keep walking." Dean answered, "There are three watching us."

"I know." Hannah said continuing down the road.

It was brighter out in the open, so Hannah put away her flashlight and brought out another gun. Dean still faced the opposite direction in which they were going. So he saw when the three werewolves came out into the open as well. Then two more came as well making it a total of five werewolves.

"Five now Hannah." He whispered, "I can shoot them from here."

Hannah stopped walking, "Can you shoot accurately?"

"Clearly you've never seen me shoot before." Dean said, "How far are we from the motel?"

Hannah looked down the road. She could see the motel from where they were standing. "From here, about two hundred yards. Give or take a yard."

"Damn, I don't know if we can out run them from this far away." Dean said with a frown.

"It's worth a shot." Hannah said, "Or two"

"Alright then, on the count of three." Dean said. Hannah readied her guns and slowly turned to face the werewolves. "One, two…"

Dean didn't even say "three" and both hunters shot each werewolf. In the blink of an eye, they both turned and dashed as fast as they could to the motel. As they ran, they could hear the werewolves get up and chase after them. Hannah got out her room key as they got closer, but was suddenly jerked backward by one leg and she fell over. The werewolves had caught up to them. Hannah shot at the one which caught her and hit it in the heart. She looked over to Dean who had also killed one of them, but the other three were still alive. The beasts retreated back to the edge of the forest when two of their friends were killed.

"Hannah, you okay?" Dean asked helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hannah said looking at the werewolves standing at the forest edge still stalking their prey.

"Well, two down three to go." Dean said, "Let's get inside."

Both hunters were a little torn up from the attack, but neither was bitten. They walked the rest of the way to the motel and quickly cleaned themselves up.

"I gotta call Sam and let him know were okay." Dean said, "Find the remedy."

Back at the cave, Sam was staying very alert and tried to stop Amanda's arm from bleeding. He could barely see a thing so he just listened for any movement. Dean and Hannah had been gone for a half and hour and Sam was worried they wouldn't be back in time. Sam examined Amanda's arm every few minutes; she would need stitches to close the bite wounds, but the bleeding seem to be stopping as Sam cleaned the arm with the cloth.

Ten more minutes went by until Sam heard a rustle of the bushed behind the cave. He raised his gun in defense as one of the werewolves came out of the bush. Sam immediately lined up his shot and squeezed the trigger. The beast fell down and didn't get up. Amanda finally woke with the sound of the gunshot.

"Sam? What's happening?" She asked opening her eyes.

Sam looked down into her eyes and his jaw dropped. Amanda's once hazel eyes were now as blood red as Kyle's were. This scared Sam a little and he gripped her tighter so she wouldn't be able to possibly attack him.

"Dean and Hannah are going to get help. Try to stay quiet." Sam told her trying to mask his fear by combing her hair off of her face with his fingers.

"Sam, is Kyle dead?" Amanda asked calmly.

Sam was glad her personality hadn't changed. She wasn't fully a werewolf yet. "Yeah Amanda, Kyle's dead. There are more out there though and they want to get us. Try and get some more rest."

Amanda closed her eyes, "I love you Sam."

"I know. I love you too." Sam answered kissing her forehead.

_Dean, please hurry_ Sam prayed silently in his head. For all he knew, Dean could be dead. They've been gone a long time; even though Sam knew they would be walking slowly, he was still worried about them. Just as he was beginning to worry, Sam heard his cell phone ring.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

Dean and Hannah had successfully made it to the motel room after killing two of the werewolves. After they finished dressing their wounds, Hannah found the remedy in Amanda's suitcase. Dean looked out of the window and saw the other three werewolves still standing by the edge of the forest waiting for them to come back outside. Dean was worried that the trip back into the woods would be a lot more difficult than the journey to the motel.

Dean took out his cell phone and called Sam, "Are you guys okay over there?" he asked once Sam picked up.

"Yeah. We're good, how about you?" Sam asked barely audible. After the werewolf attacked, Sam was trying to be as quiet as possible so no more would come.

"We're fine. Have you wasted any of them?" Dean asked still starring out of the window.

"Just one." Sam said, "How about you?"

"Well, Hannah and I managed to kill two of them, but there are still three stalking us. It's gonna be hard to get back to you guys." Dean said, "But we'll try to go as fast as we can. Has Amanda woken up at all?"

"Once and only for a few minutes." Sam said with fear in his voice as the image of Amanda's red eyes flashed in his head. "She's still losing some blood, but I've been stopping the flow a little. Dean you gotta be back here fast, she's turning."

"She hasn't tried to hurt you has she?" Dean asked, "I mean, she's not a full on werewolf yet?"

"No, but she's going to sooner or later." Sam said panting slightly.

"Okay, calm down we're on our way back." Dean said seeing Amanda's Impala still sitting in the parking lot just outside of the room. "We'll be in Amanda's car so be ready. We might have some company."

"Okay, just hurry and be careful." Sam said hanging up the phone. Just knowing that Dean was alive and he was bringing back something that would save Amanda gave him a relaxing peace.

"Are you sure taking the car is a good idea?" Hannah asked being pessimistic.

"It's faster than walking and Sam said that Amanda is turning into a werewolf. She doesn't have much time left so we don't have much of a choice." Dean answered slowly opening the door and going to the car. The werewolves made no move towards them.

"What about the werewolves?" Hannah asked following him.

"We'll be fine, trust me." Dean said holding out his hand.

"What?" Hannah asked referring to his outstretched arm.

"Car keys?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows.

Hannah checked her pockets, "Amanda must have them."

"Great. Time to hot wire another car." Dean said getting into the driver's seat.

Hannah got in next to him. "You can do that?"

"Yeah…I've got lots of useful tricks." Dean answered fussing with the wires of the car.

After a few tries, Dean got the car to start and they sped off down the road. This time they got a reaction from the werewolves. Two started coming towards the car and one stayed behind in defense. Dean hit the gas pedal hard and slammed into one werewolf followed by the other. He didn't let up and went straight for the third hoping to send it flying as well. Unfortunately, this werewolf wasn't going to go down easy. When the car collided with the werewolf, the beast grabbed onto the car and stopped it in its tracks acting as a brick wall. The airbags in the car went off as Dean and Hannah went flying forward. They both had major headaches, but Dean put the car in reverse and tried getting away from the werewolf. It clung to the car with all its might and the hunters couldn't get away.

"Hannah, shoot it." Dean said, "It may be our only chance."

"What?" Hannah asked surprised.

"Just stick the gun outside and shoot the bastard." Dean elaborated with frustration.

"Maybe Amanda didn't tell you, but I'm not that great a shot." Hannah argued as the other two werewolves joined in the action.

"Hannah you can do this, you shot that one when we were getting to the motel. Just aim and squeeze the trigger." Dean encouraged, "Now, before they kill us."

Hannah thought for a second, took out her gun, rolled down the window, aimed, and shot the closest werewolf. It fell down and didn't get up. She aimed again for another one and it too fell down stone dead. The third was the biggest and the one that stopped their car. Hannah aimed, thought of Amanda dying in the forest, and squeezed the trigger. The beast went down and finally let go of the car.

Hannah rolled the window back up and Dean sat in amazement next to her. "I told you, you could do it."

"Yes, you told me so, now let go get Sam and Amanda." Hannah said smiling proudly to herself.

Dean put the car in reverse to get back onto the road and then stepped on the gas trying to go as fast as possible. When they turned down the invisible dirt pathway, Dean and Hannah both felt confident that no more werewolves were on the loose. Finally, Dean could see his car and turned slightly to drive through to the other side of the trees. Sam was still sitting on the ground holding Amanda in his lap; when he saw Dean and Hannah, he smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Hannah got out of the passenger seat and opened the back door for Sam so he could carry Amanda into the car.

"They're all dead." Hannah told him when they got back into the car.

Dean looked back at Sam, "Let's give her that remedy now before it's too late."

Sam and Hannah nodded. She took the small vile of red liquid from a bag and handed it back to Sam. He had Amanda lying across the back seat with her head resting on his chest. Sam opened the vile, tilted Amanda's head back and slowly poured the contents into her mouth. She swallowed it with a cough and a funny face; it must not have tasted so great.

"How do we know if it worked?" Hannah asked still feeling pessimistic.

Sam handed her the vile, then carefully opened up one of Amanda's eyes. To his relief, her eyes were back to their beautiful hazel color. "I have a feeling it worked." He said with a smile.

"Great, then let's get her back to the motel and clean her up." Dean said also with a smile.

Dean drove back to the motel very slowly so the car wouldn't bounce. He didn't want to have Amanda died after everything they just did because the car ride was too rough. When they got back, Sam carried her into the room and laid her down on one of the beds.

"She needs stitches to close the wound." Sam said, "I'll take care of her."

Hannah brought Sam the first aid kit and then she and Dean left to go get Dean's car from the forest.

Sam pulled up a chair next to Amanda's bed and started cleaning her arm before stitching it. Before he started, Amanda woke up.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Better." Amanda answered weakly.

"That's good. Hannah and Dean brought back the werewolf remedy for you. So don't be turning into a werewolf anytime soon." Sam said trying to get her to smile.

It worked. Amanda smiled, but said nothing. She just watched Sam as he cleaned her.

After a while, Sam said, "You wanna hear something funny?"

"What?" Amanda asked a little louder than before.

"When we met… you were the one cleaning up my hurt arm." Sam said smiling lovingly.

Amanda smiled back, "That is funny."

Sam sterilized the needle and said, "This may hurt a little."

Amanda clutched onto a pillow and turned away closed her eyes so she couldn't see the needle as Sam stitched her up.

Sam tried to distract her from the pain, "I really wish you'd stay hunting with me."

"Sam. I want to be with you more than anything," Amanda said still with eyes shut, "but after this, I don't want to hunt."

"I can understand that. There were plenty of times when I wanted to quit hunting. Some how I made it to college and I never wanted to hunt ever. Then Jess died and I wanted revenge on the thing that killed her." Sam said still at work on her arm. "You told me when we met that you wanted to find whatever killed your parents. Well, what killed your parents killed Jess and my mom. Dean and I are looking for the thing too so we can look together."

"It's not worth it. I mean, even if we find the demon and kill it, that won't bring our mother's back to life." Amanda said reminding Sam of the time when he realized this.

"You're right about that." Sam said, "What if I promised you that something like this would never happen to you again. Because I won't let it."

Amanda opened her eyes and shook her head, "I'm sorry Sam."

Sam finished bandaging her arm and decided not to talk about hunting any more. Amanda had her mind made up and it was clear to Sam that nothing would change her mind.

"Are you hungry? You probably should eat something." Sam said after putting away the first aid kit.

Amanda nodded and tried to get up from the bed. Sam held her down.

"Stay down. I'll go get you something and be right back." Sam said, "Don't move."

Amanda did as she was told and since there was nothing else for her to do while she waited; she counted the seconds that Sam was gone. She didn't want to fall asleep before he got back; then she looked around the room and saw that Hannah and Dean were no where to be found. She wondered where they were and if they were okay. Finally, Sam came back into the room with a big bag of food to save Amanda from her boredom.

"2756 seconds." Amanda said as he walked into the room.

"What?" Sam asked smiling but confused.

"You've been got for 2756 seconds." Amanda said, "Yes I was that bored."

Sam laughed, "I got you some chicken."

"Thank you." Amanda said sitting up in bed, "Where are Dean and Hannah?"

"They went to get Dean's car. God forbid it should be out in the forest over night." Sam joked sitting in his chair and giving Amanda the food.

Amanda and Sam ate and talked some more, but neither one brought up their relationship or hunting. Sam checked the clock often, but Dean and Hannah still hadn't returned. It was about two in the morning when Sam and Amanda went to sleep. A few hours later, Sam woke to the sound of the Impala pulling into the parking lot and Dean and Hannah talking outside.


	18. Chapter 18

We've finally come to the last chapter of this story

We've finally come to the last chapter of this story. I hope you all have enjoyed it because I have an idea of a sequel which I am starting to write so if you like this one then let me know and I'll start sharing it with you guys. Well, enjoy the final chapter!! Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter Eighteen**

When Dean and Hannah never entered the room that night, Sam figured they went into the other room to get some rest. Sam went back to sleep himself holding Amanda in his arms. A few hours later, Sam woke up hearing Dean knocking on the door. Amanda was still asleep, which was a good thing, so Sam got up to let Dean inside.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Dean asked when Sam opened the door.

"Yeah, she's still asleep." Sam said, "Did you guys have any trouble last night getting the car?"

"No, I'm pretty sure all the werewolves are dead." Dean said. "Let's talk a minute."

Sam stepped out of the room and shut the door so Amanda could sleep in peace. Hannah was awake too and came outside to talk with them.

"How long are you guys planning on sticking around for?" Hannah asked looking in the window to see Amanda in bed.

"I want to stay till Amanda gets better." Sam said, "As long as we don't have another hunt right now."

"That's okay." Dean said, "But after that we should head back on the road."

"Are we coming with you?" Hannah asked looking at Sam.

Sam sighed, "I wouldn't count on it."

Hannah frowned, "When she wakes up, let me talk to her."

"I don't think we should pressure her anymore." Sam said, "It's her choice and she has her mind made up."

Dean shook his head, "I still don't get her problem."

"She just has it in her head that everyone around her is going to die." Hannah blurted out.

"Did you just read her mind?" Dean asked, "Or have you known that for a while."

"No, I read her mind." Hannah said casually, "But it makes sense. Both of our parents died, Kyle's dead, and he's not the first boyfriend of hers that has died while she was dating them."

"So she thinks I'm next or something?" Sam asked slightly confused.

"I guess so." Hannah said, "That's the only reason I'm getting from her." She was still trying to read Amanda's mind.

Sam went back into the room where Amanda was still asleep. He hated to wake her, but he wanted to talk to her now. He gently stroked her face and whispered her name. She almost immediately woke up and gave him a smile.

"How're you feeling?" Sam asked giving her a small smile in return.

Amanda yawned, "Okay."

"Good." Sam said. This was his last effort to try and keep Amanda with him. If this didn't work, then he would give up. "Amanda, are you afraid something is going to happen to me if you come with us?"

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Hannah I'm gonna kill you."

"Don't get mad at her." Sam said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would've given me this big speech about how you and Dean have hunted down things worse than a werewolf and you're still living to tell the tale and I shouldn't be worried about you because you can handle yourself." Amanda said all in one breath.

"Well, you're right. I have hunted worse things and nothing bad has happened." Sam said with a nod.

"But when you're around me, you almost get killed." Amanda said turning away from him. "I'm a jinx to everyone in my life."

"You know that's not true." Sam said, "Everything happens for a reason, it isn't your fault about what happened to Kyle or your parents. And hey, Hannah still alive and she's been with you for years."

Amanda looked back into Sam's eyes, "If something ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. And I'll make damn sure nothing is going to happen to you." Sam said feeling like he was getting some where. Maybe Amanda would change her mind after all.

Amanda didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I need some time to think Sam."

"Okay, you think." Sam said, "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No." Amanda said rolling over to one side so her back was facing Sam.

Sam opened the door to go back outside and when he did, Hannah almost fell over. She had her ear pressed up against the door so she could hear their conversation.

"Well, that was better." Hannah said once Sam shut the door. "She didn't say no."

"She still might though." Sam said, "What's she thinking?"

Hannah shut her eyes to concentrate. "She's thinking you're right. She's thinking how she really wants to be with you. And now she's telling me to stop reading her mind."

Both Winchesters laughed. Amanda was getting pretty good at knowing when Hannah was reading her mind.

"Let's give it a few days." Dean said, "She'll come around."

Sam and Dean stayed at the motel with the girls for almost two weeks. The night came when the moon was full for the first time since Amanda had been bitten. She stood outside and looked up at the moon. Nothing was happening to her. She looked down at her arm which was almost completely healed. She still hadn't made a decision and her time was running out. Then one day, Dean got a call from Ellen saying that there was a job for them in Atlanta. Dean had every intention of going to that job, so Sam went over to the other room to get Amanda's decision.

He knocked on the door nervously and Amanda answered. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Well," Sam started pulling her outside and shutting the door. "Dean got a call from Ellen and we're leaving for Atlanta in a few minutes."

Amanda knew what this meant. It was decision time.

"I was just wondering if the two of you were coming along." Sam said putting on his best hurt- puppy dog face.

Amanda took a long, deep breath and said, "I'm staying Sam."

Sam immediately lowered his head and tried not to start crying.

"Hannah will probably want to go and she can if she wants to." Amanda said almost in tears herself seeing Sam's reaction, "But I'm done."

Sam couldn't speak; he was too much in shock. Amanda started crying and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." Amanda said sobbing into Sam's shoulder. "I will miss you."

Sam released her slightly and wiped the tears off of her face. "Just keep in touch. Do you hear me? Even if it's just to talk, I'll answer. Okay?"

Amanda nodded, "I will."

A short while later, Sam and Dean were packing up their things into the Impala. The girls were watching them, both in tears and neither one speaking to the other.

"Go with them, Hannah." Amanda whispered to hers sister.

Hannah looked at Amanda in disbelief, "You don't want to be alone."

"I could get used to it. Just go and be with Dean." Amanda said even more quietly.

"No, it wouldn't be fair to Sam." Hannah said, "You're not getting rid of me that easily. I'm gonna knock some sense into you."

The four hunters said their good byes and the brothers climbed into their car leaving their new friends behind.

"Just so you know, I don't like this any more than you do." Amanda said watching the car drive into the distance.

"Really? Then why'd you say good bye?" Hannah asked walking back into their room.

Amanda stood in front of their room for a few more minutes, until she couldn't see the Impala at all. She turned to go back inside, but then she stopped and thought of everything she four hunters had been through together. Once she was finished, she let her heart take control.

Sam and Dean were riding along silently trying to pull themselves together. Dean kept glancing in his rear view mirror hoping the sisters would be in the back seat whispering secrets to each other. But they weren't there. Sam was keeping his mind off of Amanda by surfing the internet to find information on their new case. But, Amanda was stuck in his head and he couldn't stop thinking about her. Dean hopefully turned on the radio to see if a little Metallica would take both of their minds off of their significant others. It didn't work.

"Hey Dean?" Sam said finally breaking the silence.

"What's up Sam?" Dean asked quietly.

Sam hesitated before asking his question, "Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

"I sure hope so." Dean answered not taking his eyes off of the road.

A few more minutes of silence went by.

"What the Hell?" Dean said looking in his rear view mirror. There was a police car following them.

"Pull over." Sam said looking behind them to see the car.

Dean did so. He was already feeling miserable and now the cops were gonna make his life ten times worse. There were two officers in the car, both stepped out of their car and one came up on each side of the Impala. Both Sam and Dean looked straight ahead of them.

"Is there a problem officers?" Dean asked rolling down both windows.

"No problem, my partner and I just wanted to warn you." A familiar voice said.

Dean looked over at the person outside his window, it was Hannah.

"Warn us of what?" Sam asked still looking straight ahead.

Amanda looked at Sam from the other side of the Impala and said, "Just of two women who are on the loose looking for their boyfriends who they stupidly let go of."

Sam finally looked out of his window and his eyes widened when he saw Amanda. He got out of the car and gave Amanda a kiss. Dean did likewise with Hannah.

"What changed your mind?" Sam asked after releasing Amanda from their lip lock.

"Well, I just thought to myself that the man I love is leaving. Then I asked myself why on earth was I not with him?" Amanda said, "I let my heart decide for me because their's nothing more important to me than you."

"Likewise." Sam said kissing her again. "And I promise nothing will happen to either of us."

"I know. Now let's go hunt some demonic sons of bitches." Amanda said getting into the back seat.

Dean and Hannah were still outside. Dean looked back at the cop car and said, "Did you guys really steal a cop car?"

"Aren't we reckless?" Hannah said getting in next to Amanda.

"Well I didn't expect that." Dean said to Sam before they both got into the front seat. "Are we ready to go then?"

"Go now before she changes her mind again." Hannah said joking with Amanda.

"Okay then, Atlanta here we come." Dean said turning up the Metallica and cruising down the highway.

Well there you have it. Every one loves a happy ending. I hope no one thought Amanda was really gonna leave Sam. So if you enjoyed this, please please please review and like I said, I'll start sharing the sequel with you.


End file.
